I'm Not Your Handsome Knight
by Hotsherbet
Summary: Stranger (Mary Sue) Rory emotions? StrangerDean love? JessRory heaven? SLASH!
1. Default Chapter

"Rory!."  
  
Rory Gilmore took her pillow and shoved it over her face at the sound of her mother's voice. Lorelei sat at the edge of her bed and bounced on it to wake her daughter up.  
  
"Rory get up, the little bluebirds are chirping."  
  
"No they're sleeping" Rory's sleepy voice was muffled under the pillow.  
  
"They're saying "wake up Rory, its time for Luke's and don't torture your dear beautiful mother, she needs coffee"  
  
Lorelei commenced pulling off the sheets at the lack of response.  
  
"OK! I'll be up and dressed in 5" Rory pulled back the sheets and pushed her mother away.  
  
"Make it in 2?"  
  
"4"  
  
"3!" Lorelei whined  
  
"3 ½ minutes and that's my final deal"  
  
"Done"  
  
The radiant, warm but morning coolness of the sunlight beams broke through the glass doors and into the little coffee house. Rory sat opposite her mother thinking about random things that came into her head. OK! OK! She was thinking about Dean. Her mother gulped down her coffee, then realised the existence of her daughter.  
  
"Watcha thinking of?" taking a vicious bite out of the donut.  
  
"oh nothing"  
  
"nothing huh?"  
  
"Nothing but coffee" Rory gestured her cup and took a sip of it.  
  
Just then Luke wondered to their table, holding more coffee.  
  
"As always Luke's the savior and the saint of the day" Lorelei winked at Luke and motioned her cup to him. Luke grumbled and took the cup to refill.  
  
"How are you today Rory?" Luke began refilling Rory's cup.  
  
"As bright as mom's shirt"  
  
Luke chuckled.  
  
"Liar! Rory is troubled"  
  
"Troubled, there are no more donuts." Eyeing suspiciously at the crumbs on her mom's plate.  
  
"You want more?" questioned Luke "Do we get them on a discount?" Lorelei clasped her hand around Luke's wrist dramatically.  
  
"Yes. If you let go"  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Great doing business with you!" Lorelei called. She turned back to her daughter, who still smiled after Luke.  
  
"Want to tell me what you're thinking?"  
  
Rory turned to her mother and smiled staring humorously at her.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"and my heart pains at this rejection." Lorelei drew a dramatic pose.  
  
"OK! Stop torturing me with your attempt with Shakespeare."  
  
"YES! And the I score the first point of the day"  
  
"It's Dean"  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"Dean."  
  
"Dean.." Lorelei sat back in her chair.  
  
"Ok can we stop repeating Dean's name?"  
  
Lorelei chuckled and observed her daughters awkwardness at the repeated syllables of his name.  
  
"So what's up with Dean? Did he turn out to be a homosexual fairy?"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"OK. Maybe not."  
  
"I have to see him tonight."  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
"Not sure." Rory's eyebrows furrowed worriedly. Lorelei leaned foreword.  
  
"Mom it's nothing bad, I'm just .excited that's all."  
  
"I can see that" Lorelei raised her eyebrow and took another donut.  
  
"But I accidentally invited Jess over tonight."  
  
"Great we can play charades."  
  
Rory looked at her mom seriously and sipped her coffee. Just then Dean walks pass the window and waves at the company.  
  
"Her comes your Romeo." Lorelei chuckled.  
  
"Drop the Shakespeare."  
  
"Not good huh?"  
  
Dean wondered in and grabbed a chair to their table. A waft of cologne and freshness surrounded the table as he sat down.  
  
"Good morning" He took a gulp at Rory's coffee.  
  
"Keep away from a Gilmore's coffee" Lorelei pointed out.  
  
Dean smiled, turned to Rory and touched her cheek.  
  
"I can hear the bells of summoning from Sookie's house so I better go."  
  
Lorelei grabbed her coat, winked at Luke, who was at the counter and waved a dramatic farewell to Rory.  
  
"Oh parting is such sweet sorrow!" She cried and drifted lightly out of the coffee house.  
  
Rory laughed and shook her head at her mother's weak, amusing attempt at Shakespeare. She turned back to Dean who was grinning and staring fixedly at her.  
  
"if you looked any longer you might turn to stone."  
  
"Uh.. Medusa is on your mind today."  
  
"Just read a book on her."  
  
"Fascinating I'll bet"  
  
"Want to read?" Rory started rummaging through her bag out of awkwardness. Dean placed a hand on her arm to stop her.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" confused Dean leaned back in his chair and dropped all physical contact.  
  
Rory jumped at the question nearly spilling her coffee. " Nothing, nothing" Dean eyed her for a moment deciding whether to pursue the subject further. Then decided to drop the subject after helping Rory eat the rest of the donut. 


	2. Unexpected

Rory had spent her day at her Grandma's. She had always liked the company of her Grandma but she guilty thought it was better without her mom there. Her grandma and her mom always had a tension between them or had an argument every few minutes. Her Grandpa was way cool too. Since she was little he would always lend her novels out of his exclusive and very expensive nook. Today was no different, she and grandma spoke of society, while her grandpa secretly slid a novel into her backpack. However they were interrupted by her grandma's high society friends, whom her mom hated. They glided onto the patio and with great delight her grandma rose up and greeted them kindly.  
  
"Rory!" Oh no. Her grandma was going to introduce her. Rory reluctantly stepped foreword.  
  
"Oh is this your granddaughter?!" They cried like a group of sheep.  
  
"Yes it is, this is Rory"  
  
"Oh she's absolutely charming and quite pretty, like her mother. Where is Lorelei?" Asked a stout yet finely dressed woman.  
  
"Working no doubt." Chuckled another.  
  
Here Rory started to become uncomfortable and tried to edge towards the door. She sighed. No use in sneaking away.  
  
"Excuse me ladies, I have to leave now." As soon as Rory spoke those words, she dashed out the door. No wonder her mom hated them.  
  
She dragged her heavy backpack home, full of novels her grandpa had lent her. She thought about the morning encounter with Dean and decided not to wonder around. Incase she bumped into him again. Not that she didn't enjoy his company. She was just wearisome of him at the moment and needed space. Yes. That's it she needed space. But what about Jess. What did she want from him. If anything at all. Rory sighed. She needed her mom. Therefore, she concluded to drop her backpack at home and wonder into her mom's work hoping to look distressed to get her mom out of work. Rory stopped at the sight infront of her front door. He got up from siting on the stairs and smiled at her.  
  
"Hey Rory!"  
  
"I see you have come to beg for food again Jess." Rory smiled at Jess. It was funny how her feelings for him changed when they met.  
  
"Yes I'm a low kind of the human race. But food is not what I came for."  
  
"What is it?" Rory took out her keys and opened the door.  
  
"You" Jess replied in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
Rory gulped. She put on a brave face. An emotionless one.  
  
"Well sorry Rory's not for sale."  
  
Jess laughed at this. "You didn't even hear my offer"  
  
Rory sighed and motioned him in.  
  
"Coffee?" "No. Will you hear my offer?"  
  
"You have about 5 seconds."  
  
"OK! Will you go out with me now so I can show you how wonderful I can be."  
  
Rory froze. Did she hear right? Did Jess just try to court her? She thought it was smart to remain silent.  
  
"so, what's your answer."  
  
"I have a boyfriend" Stupid, stupid, stupid! He seemed to read her thoughts.  
  
"A boyfriend you hardly like."  
  
"A boyfriend all the same."  
  
"So what would you do if I did this?" Jess moved closer to Rory. She could feel his breath on her cheek and feel the lasting tingles. Jess' finger trailed Rory's back leaving a trail on chills and shivers.  
  
"I would say you have to stop." Rory whispered angrily, yet tenderly.  
  
Then very gently Jess pressed his lips on hers and she felt her own lips responding to the lucious sensation of his lips. This was so stupid, she was making out with Jess in her Kitchen!  
  
"Stop!" Rory pushed him away.  
  
"You have to go."  
  
"Why? You didn't like that?"  
  
"I don't like the expression on Dean's face."  
  
Jess turned around to find Dean standing at the Kitchen entrance. He had came to surprise Rory and to find out if she was better. He had found the door unlocked and decided to wonder in. To only find that punk, Jess making out with his girlfriend.  
  
Note: PLZ REVIEW!! Love u all!!! 


	3. Ah not now

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean yelled.  
  
"Dean I can explain!" Rory flushed at her conduct.  
  
"Rory I know it's not your fault he came onto you!" Oh what a kind, sweet, trusting and oblivious person he is!  
  
"Your boyfriend has a lot of faith in you" Jess smirked  
  
"YOU! How dare you come onto MY girl. What happened to all your tramps?!"  
  
"You should watch what you say." Jess replied coolly and kept his arm deliberately around Rory's waist.  
  
Dean fumed at this sight of mockness. His face became red and destorted.  
  
"Dean please!" Rory didn't want a fight to break out. It was unimaginable although she wouldn't mind watching it.  
  
Dean lunged foreword toward Jess as he flung Rory aside. Dean attempted an upper cut, but received a blow to the stomach. He toppled over. Rory rushed to Dean worried for his safety. However Dean pushed her aside and lunged at Jess again. This time he was able to land a few punches in his face making Jess' lip bleed and swell.  
  
"That is ENOUGH!" Rory yelled. She ventured to the middle of the battlefield between both knights.  
  
"Just stop it both of you."  
  
However, Jess made another attempt to attack.  
  
"Please!"  
  
Rory turned to Jess, and stopped him by holding back his arm. Jess looked down at her. She couldn't handle this. This division in how she feels. Her hand became hot under his skin.  
  
"Oooohh.. is this the scene where Romeo fights with Paris over Juliet?!"  
  
All three of them turned around to see Lorelei at the Kitchen entrance. Her smile faded as she noticed the bruising on Dean's face and the bleeding lip of Jess. She turned around to face Rory and was about to comment. However she noticed her coffee dispenser of the floor and all the contents spread along the tiles.  
  
"Oh! My coffee! Leave the coffee out of this, it's innocent."  
  
Yet, no one was listening to Lorelei's attempt to lighten the mood. Dean turned on his heal, his face passive and left into the cold evening. SLAM!  
  
"Ok maybe I was wrong." Lorelei picked up her coffee dispenser and hugged it  
  
Still holding onto Jess's arm she sighed in frustration.  
  
"and it has to rain on me again. You better go." Rory gave Jess a little shove in the direction of the door.  
  
Jess looked at her in concern, yet triumph gleamed in his eyes. He brushed his lips against her cheek. This made Rory's heart sink and light at the same time. This made Lorelei clear her throat. Finally, Jess left.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lorelei questioned her daughter,still clutching at her coffee. "Nothing." Rory almost yelled in fustration.  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You sure have been saying nothing a lot"  
  
Rory ignored the comment and walked sulkily to her room.  
  
"Is this the scene where Juliet sleeps and wakes up refreshed?" Lorelei drew another dramatic pose.  
  
Hm. Her mother has been doing that a lot today.  
  
"No. It's the scene where Juliet stabs herself."  
  
Rory closed the door but she could still hear her mother's voice.  
  
"Rory! I was hoping to introduce you to this cute guy."  
  
Cut guy? What cute guy? But she didn't care she sat at the edge of her bed and flipped on her CD player.  
  
Sigh  
* Hi sorry this chapter isn't all that interesting. I'm meant to be doing homework, just got back from school. But I love u all. Plz keep reviewing. 


	4. maybe maybe not

Oh sleep what bliss!  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
Rory rolled over on her bed to reach the alarm clock. Her head was pounding and her temples ached. What caused her to feel so much pain? Oops she was getting a bit dramatic. But hey that's life, One big drama. She touched the side of her head as the memory of last night rushed in. Dean. Jess. Jess. Dean.  
  
She didn't want to think about it. But she could not forget Jess' kiss. Yet she keeps on seeing Dean's face. Ah. What was she doing? She had Dean. It was wonderful. Had. Was. Past tense.  
  
"What is so special about Jess!" She cried and rolled off her bed to get dressed.  
  
"Rory?" Lorelei called from the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ah. So Juliet has woken."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Fine. Rory Gilmore has woken."  
  
"You forgot beautiful."  
  
"Right."  
  
"And witty"  
  
"Don't forget where you get it from" Lorelei laughed.  
  
Rory's door swung open. Standing there at the door with her school uniform made Lorelei hug her.  
  
"So are you ok?"  
  
"About?" Rory innocently wondered to make coffee.  
  
Lorelei picked up the Cosmopolitan and innocently flipped the pages.  
  
"Last night." She stopped at the 'Rate our Hunks' page.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Ooh. James Marsden is ten."  
  
"Evil. Who's first?"  
  
"Well not Jess or Dean."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Lorelei put down the magazine and took a mug from the cupboard.  
  
"What are you doing Rory?" "Making coffee"  
  
"With Dean and Jess?"  
  
Rory took a deep breath.  
  
"Jess kissed me."  
  
"Did you kiss him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Something."  
  
Lorelei sighed. She remained silent.  
  
"Jess is not for you."  
  
Rory sat down with her coffee and sipped it gently. Tasting its effects and feeling it burn on her tongue.  
  
"And Luke is not for you."  
  
"Luke is not for sale."  
  
"And Jess is?"  
  
Lorelei sat opposite her daughter.  
  
"He practically had a sign saying buy me."  
  
Lorelei leaned across to her daughter worried.  
  
"You put a bid on him."  
  
"By accident."  
  
"Withdraw the bid." She leaned back in her chair observing Rory.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Lorelei sighed and then remembered.  
  
"Hey you want to meet a Yale person?"  
  
Rory looked up confused at the change of tone and conversation.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good."  
  
Rory eyed her mom suspiciously.  
  
"Good?"  
  
Lorelei shrugged.  
  
"He's cute."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Smart, funny."  
  
Rory smiled. "Mom. Details."  
  
Lorelei chuckled and leaned over.  
  
"Ok his name is Charlie Maynard, 21, charming and funny."  
  
"Funny?"  
  
"Surprised?"  
  
"Well he's funny and ..Yale."  
  
"So when do I see him?"  
  
"Tonight." 


	5. Interrupted

"So Rory kissed Jess?!" Sookie put the tray of muffins on her kitchen bench.  
  
"And liked it." Lorelei put her head in her hands.  
  
"It's not her first."  
  
"She kissed him!" Lorelei raised her hands in disgust.  
  
"He's not that bad."  
  
"He nearly killed her!"  
  
Sookie took out the muffins and arranged it on a plate.  
  
"That was a long time ago."  
  
"Death." Lorelei placed her hand on her forehead.  
  
"Didn't happen."  
  
Lorelei sighed. She reached for a muffin. However, Sookie took it away.  
  
"It's for the Yale guy."  
  
"Charlie?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lorelei looked around.  
  
"Hey what happened to the dead fish on your wall?"  
  
Sookie turned to the spot where it once hanged. Immediately Lorelei snatched a muffin and took a bite. Sookie turned back around and frowned at her, yet amused at the same time.  
  
"Better not let it go to waste." Lorelei giggled.  
  
"Now it's uneven."  
  
"Your pigtails?" Lorelei pointed at Sookie's hair.  
  
"No the muffins for Charlie." Sookie looked down at the 5 muffins on the plate.  
  
Lorelei snatched another with her quick hand.  
  
"There now its even."  
  
Sookie shook her head and laughed.  
  
"Oh. Guess what?" Bits of muffin spat out of Lorelei's mouth.  
  
"Oops." Lorelei laughed. "Anyway I'm introducing Charlie to Rory."  
  
"Don't you think it's too soon?"  
  
"For?" "You know setting them up?"  
  
"I didn't say that I would set them up!"  
  
"Then tell me why there is a bow and arrow behind your back"  
  
Lorelei looked behind her back amused.  
  
"I think you have mistaken me for cupid not a heavenly angel."  
  
"Rory has to work out her problems first"  
  
"And meanwhile girls all over town camp out on his door step nude?"  
  
Lorelei got up and stretched she had concluded silently to herself that it was the only way Rory could get away from Jess and maybe even scare him off too.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
Rory was walking home, it started to rain and she didn't have an umbrella. Droplets fell on her nose which with all her books in her hand she tried to blow away. She turned around to hear her name being called in the distant. Dean jogged up to her with an umbrella in his hand.  
  
"Hey." Dean panted but seemed not to thrilled to have noticed Rory.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Walking home?" Dean shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"In this weather?"  
  
Rory looked up at is umbrella above her. She was so close to Dean she could feel his warmth and slightly touch his skin.  
  
"Well you have the umbrella."  
  
"I'll walk you home then."  
  
They walked in silence for awhile.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can you tell me something." Dean stopped. Rory could hear the rain hit the umbrella harder now almost deafening.  
  
"If I can answer it."  
  
"Do you like Jess?"  
  
Rory gulped. She looked away as Dean's eyes searched Rory's face. She stared fixedly at a water puddle. "I'm not sure."  
  
She felt Dean's body slump slightly in front of her.  
  
"Alright." Dean began to walk. Faster now.  
  
"Dean." Rory caught his sleeve. Dean stopped.  
  
"It's ok Rory."  
  
She looked at him sadly and shook her head.  
  
"It's not alright."  
  
"It is!" Dean smiled at her. Yet, the smile was sad and distant.  
  
"I know you too well."  
  
"Then you wouldn't have done this."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I said it's ok."  
  
Rory placed her hand on his face. Rain pattered heavily against the umbrella. She trailed her finger across Dean's brow line then gently down to his lips. Dean couldn't take the feeling he shrunk away from her touch.  
  
"I'm sorry Dean."  
  
"I'm sure you are."  
  
"I will always be your friend."  
  
They had reached to her gate. They both stopped at the sight at the doorstep. The stranger got up. He was slightly taller than Dean was. His hair was blonde and unkempt. His eyes were gray almost silver as it was bright. His eyes were shielded behind his black rimmed, stylish glasses. Beside his glasses Rory thought he was really cute.  
  
The guy stepped foreword into the rain and smiled.  
  
"Sorry are you?" Dean mutterd.  
  
"Dean!"  
  
"Better leave you." Dean said stiffly. He wondered down the footpath leaving Rory standing in the rain .  
  
"Dean!"  
  
Rory sighed and turned around to the cute stranger.  
  
"Hi" he greeted as his hair began to drip from the rain.  
  
THANK U ALL FOR YOU KIND REVIEWS  
  
KEEP THEM UP  
  
AND I LOVE U ALL!  
  
Febeness ( 


	6. So What Now?

"Hi" Rory answered rather uncomfortably.  
  
She didn't like being looked at by a strange cute guy who looked like he popped up from a Ralph Lauren ad so closely.  
  
"My name's Charlie" He extended out a hand. Which Rory grasped quickly.  
  
Ok so his eyes she noticed weren't silver. It was more like grey with a tint of blue, which made it a silvery blue like the colour you receive in a set of metallic gel pens. His lips were full and smooth yet not feminine. His stylish "I look so smart" glasses sat comfortably on the bridge of his nose not interfering with his facial features. His skin was fresh and radiant, however she noticed a bit of blonde stubble on his chin. His hair was of natural blonde and messy. It was sort of like Tristin's.  
  
"I'm Rory."  
  
He wore casual faded blue jeans and a navy CK shirt, with Colorado black boots and a black jacket.  
  
"Sorry to intrude." Charlie looked down the footpath where Dean had stomped off.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"Your mom said to meet at her house."  
  
"My mom?" What was her mom up to?  
  
"Lorelei is your mom?" Charlie's perfectly gold-blonde tinted eyebrows furrowed worriedly.  
  
"Yes." Rory started to walk to the door and Charlie followed. She searched for her house keys as her books were sliding out of her grip.  
  
"Here let me help." Charlie took the books away from her and rested them of his arm.  
  
Rory opened the door and let Charlie in. He looked around for a moment, almost examining her home then put the books down on the couch.  
  
"Do you want coffee?"  
  
"Coffee would be nice."  
  
"How do you like it?"  
  
"I like it a lot." Charlie winked at Rory. She shook her head and laughed.  
  
"The coffee?"  
  
"Oh yes. Black and strong with a touch of sugar."  
  
Rory wandered into the kitchen and made to mugs of hot coffee. She wondered when her mom would be back. She felt slightly uneasy being with a strange guy she's never met and a guy so good looking. She carried the steaming mugs into the other room. He was still standing by the door and Rory noticed leaving a puddle around him. She handed him the coffee with a smile, which he took gratefully.  
  
"Sorry about the puddle." Charlie took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"No it's ok."  
  
"I couldn't help myself." Charlie laughed.  
  
"I'll get you a towel." Rory departed smiling. She came back with a pink fluffy towel with Miss Piggy on it.  
  
"Ah just my colour, and I am charmed to have such a beautiful woman on me." Charlie draped the towel over his shoulder revealing Miss Piggy. Rory laughed.  
  
"You consider pigs women?"  
  
"Well if they looked like Miss Piggy."  
  
Rory smiled and looked at him standing there.  
  
"You can come and sit on the couch." They both sat together in silence for awhile sipping their coffee.  
  
"You know I'm jealous of Kermit." Charlie whispered dreamily.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because Kermit is green for one thing."  
  
"It's not easy being green." Rory replied amused.  
  
"Well his life seems very happy." Charlie closed his eyes.  
  
Rory decided to leave the subject. If she pursued it she thought it might be too depressing for him to talk about it.  
  
"So why are you here?" she asked as she warmed her fingers against the mug.  
  
"Because you invited me in." Charlie's head was leaned back against the couch and his eyes still closed. There was a grin on his lips revealing the dimples on his cheeks.  
  
"No seriously, why are you in town."  
  
"Relation died."  
  
"Oh, sorry" Rory thought it was a good idea to remain silent.  
  
"Don't be. I never liked her."  
  
"So you're not sad?"  
  
"I never knew her." Charlie opened his eyes and gazed at his coffee.  
  
"So how can you not like her."  
  
"Long story."  
  
"How do you know my mom?" Rory crossed her leg on the couch. Her skirt accidentally slid up her thigh. Charlie saw but didn't say anything and grinned. Rory quickly pulled down her skirt.  
  
"Your granddad is my dad's good friend. I had the privilege to meet your mom last week."  
  
"And here you are."  
  
"Yes here I am on your couch sitting next to you." Charlie took off his glasses and rested them on his knee.  
  
"So what do you study at Yale?"  
  
"Ah. So you have heard about me."  
  
"Mom." Rory shrugged.  
  
"I was beginning to worry."  
  
"Why?" Rory began to look concern.  
  
"That you would let someone into your house so easily."  
  
"Oh." Rory relaxed.  
  
"Anyway I study commerce, law. You know all that stuff."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"It sounds cool, but it's not. I don't like it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's not what I want to do" Charlie drank the rest of his coffee plonked it on the coffee table.  
  
"Why are you doing it then?"  
  
"Parents."  
  
"Oh. What do you want to do?"  
  
" I want to escape all this bullshit."  
  
"By?"  
  
"Do you always ask so many questions?"  
  
Rory blushed and sunk deeper into the couch.  
  
"Only if they're interesting."  
  
"I thankyou for the compliment."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
The lock at the door clicked the door opened and Lorelei stumbles in with a few shopping bags. She halts and looks sheepishly over the couch and grinned at her daughter and Charlie.  
  
"Hi guys."  
  
Charlie put back on his glasses and immediately stood up, extending a hand to Lorelei.  
  
"Pleasure to see you again Ms Gilmore." Lorelei giggled and winked at her daughter. Rory amazed at Charlie's politeness, stood up as well, feeling so unmannered. Lorelei grasped his hand.  
  
"Lorelei, please."  
  
"Ok. Thanks for inviting me Lorelei."  
  
"Pleasure. Rory come here." Lorelei took Rory by the arm and led her to the kitchen.  
  
"So?" Lorelei grinned.  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Thought so." Lorelei nudged her.  
  
"You didn't tell me he was coming here."  
  
"Oops."  
  
Rory laughed and looked over her mother's shoulders to see Charlie still standing there.  
  
"You can sit down." Rory called from the kitchen. Charlie revealed his dimpled smile and sat back on the couch.  
  
Lorelei shoved a brown paper bag in Rory's arms.  
  
"Get changed."  
  
"You bought new clothes?"  
  
"I was bored."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Grandma's."  
  
Rory looked at her suspiciously and felt the smooth, light feeling of the fabric in the bag.  
  
"Anywhere else?"  
  
"Luke's"  
  
Rory stammered for the first time in ages.  
  
"Jess is working tonight."  
  
"Who cares."  
  
"Charlie?"  
  
"He's coming."  
  
Rory shook her head in disbelief. Lorelei looked at her amused and patted her daughter's butt.  
  
"Hurry up and get dressed." "We shouldn't be going to Luke's" Rory stomped off to her room.  
  
What is her mother doing?. 


	7. No Way

The cool blue fabric wrapped snuggly around Rory's body. It slid between her thighs as she walked into Luke's. She saw Jess at the counter. He's T- shirt clung onto his masculine shoulders. Jess looked up and looked at Rory's body against her new dress, which Lorelei bought her. It wasn't much. Just a baby blue knee length dress, with tiny straps. The dress glided against her skin, like soft soap against her body. She walked in with Lorelei infront of her and Charlie behind. They perched themselves at the counter. Lorelei motioned Luke for service.  
  
"It's such a privilege to see you again." Lorelei winked.  
  
"What will it be"  
  
"Coffee I think."  
  
"Donuts?" Rory turned to Charlie who was observing the little diner.  
  
"Sure. With sprinkles on the top." Charlie grinned.  
  
"Oh Luke this is Charlie." Lorelei laughed.  
  
Luke nodded in acknowledgement and grunted. "So 3 coffees and sprinkled donuts. To go?"  
  
"Half the donuts to go." Rory smiled sweetly at Luke.  
  
"And half not to go but wrapped just in case." Charlie winked at Rory.  
  
Rory looked up to see Jess on the other side of the counter looking not amused at all.  
  
"Jess have you met Charlie?" Lorelei asked.  
  
"No." Jess grunted and stared at Rory.  
  
"Nice to meet you" Charlie extended his hand which Jess took uncertainly.  
  
"How are you Rory?" Jess leaned over the counter.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Jess get your butt over here!" Luke called him form the kitchen.  
  
"Oh crap I forgot something." Lorelei got up from her seat and started to head for the door.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"I'll be back" She swung the door and headed out.  
  
"There goes a woman with an issue." Charlie grinned.  
  
"That woman is my mom."  
  
"And what a great issue she has."  
  
Luke strided over and handed the coffees and donuts.  
  
"Ah sprinkles the spice of life."  
  
Rory smiled. "Only if they're colourful." Charlie took a bite. Crumbs clung on his blonde stubble on his chin. He pushed his glasses further up his nose. He was so cute. Rory took a napkin and gave it to him pointing at his chin. He grinned and took the napkin.  
  
Charlie sighed.  
  
"It's so nice here."  
  
"It's not nice there?"  
  
"Not if you don't like it."  
  
"What do u like."  
  
"This." Charlie looked at Rory then grinned motioning to his sprinkled donuts and the little diner.  
  
"Luke's is the best." Rory nodded.  
  
"It's more than that."  
  
"More?"  
  
"Everyone is nice and genuine."  
  
"Isn't it like that there."  
  
Charlie laughed bitterly.  
  
"I hate that place." He plonked the donut down and drank his coffee.  
  
"Why don't you talk to your dad about it."  
  
"My parents aren't yours." He snorted and shook his head.  
  
Rory looked down at her coffee. Yet again she remained silent.  
  
"Sorry to dump my problems on you." Charlie gave her a sideways look and smiled.  
  
"No, if you want to talk about it, I'm here."  
  
Charlei leaned over and gave Rory a slight hug. That was enough for Jess who was watching from behind. Jess walked over and took Rory by the arm and tugged her off the stool.  
  
"Excuse us." Jess shor Charlie an icy look. This made Charlie concerned.  
  
"It's ok Charlie." Rory smiled.  
  
Jess pulled her aside.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Rory looked at him annoyed.  
  
"Are you going to ignore me?"  
  
"Ignore?" She shrugged her arm away.  
  
"You didn't even acknowledge me when u came in." "Is that it?"  
  
"The guy."  
  
"Charlie?"  
  
"Him."  
  
"What about him."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Family friend."  
  
"Is he?" Jess raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.  
  
"I've never seen Jealous Jess before."  
  
"I'm not jealous."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Maybe a bit."  
  
Rory sighed and laughed at him placing a hand on his cheek.  
  
"What happened to Dean?" Jess took her hand and held it.  
  
"It's over."  
  
"For sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jess leaned over and held Rory around the waist. Sliding his hands against the smooth fabric. His hands wondered to her back then down to her thighs. Jess leaned foreward. Rory could feel his breath on her lips.  
  
"Why do you have to do this to me?" Rory whispered.  
  
"You know why." Jess gave Rory a little squeeze.  
  
Jess pressed his lips on hers. His lips started to move slowly and soflty. Rory mirrored his action. However, she remembered where she was and pushed him away.  
  
"You deny me yet again."  
  
"It's too public."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"People."  
  
"Yes Rory, people, they are everywhere."  
  
"I know but not like this."  
  
Jess shook his head. He let go.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"You're not angry?"  
  
"Why would I be? I just kissed you."  
  
Rory smiled. She wondered back to her seat. As she did she noticed Dean standing in front of the diner window. No doubt he had witnessed their second kiss. Dean walked in, keeping his eyes on Rory. He approached her.  
  
"Rory." Dean nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Another boyfriend of yours?" Charlie's voice invaded the awkward greeting, however he made it worse.  
  
Rory turned around and noticed Charlie's Silvery blue eyes met Dean's briefly. Like they knew eachother or had some secret between them.  
  
"Dean this is Charlie."  
  
They grasped hands briefly and their eyes met, both smiled at the same time and both looked away at the same time.  
  
From behind the counter Jess noticed this and laughed. He couldn't stop.  
  
"What's going on?" Rory asked confused.  
  
"We've met." Dean answered.  
  
"Good." Rory smiled. "Then you'll have an extra friend here."  
  
Charlie grinned and bowed his head.  
  
"They'll be great friends all right." Jess muttered from the counter.  
  
"Shut your mouth." Dean shot at Jess.  
  
Charlie kept his eyes down on the floor. Dean looked at Charlie and his expressions softened.  
  
"No." Rory looked between Charlie and Dean.  
  
"Oh yes." Jess laughed. 


	8. Maybe this is it

"What Dean's met Charlie?" Lane was on the other line of the phone. She whispered in the speaker as she hid in her wardrobe.  
  
"Tell me again why your in your wardrobe." Rory replied.  
  
"I'm hiding."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Escaping from persecution."  
  
"Your mom?"  
  
"Church."  
  
Rory sighed and hugged her pillow. The morning air was filtering through the window. The memories of the day before rushed back.  
  
"Don't say anything Rory." Dean pierced her with his eyes. She felt his hot breath upon her.  
  
"Rory?" Lane's voice penetrated her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah. They met before."  
  
"What do you mean? How?"  
  
"Through parents."  
  
"So?"  
  
"They went out."  
  
"What? Did I hear right?"  
  
"Depends what you heard."  
  
"I trust you to keep this to yourself. Don't talk about this with Jess or Lane."  
  
Yet again Rory thought about what Dean said. Should she tell Lane or not. She didn't really swear secrecy. She needed comfort at this point in time.  
  
"Rory, what's happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure if I should."  
  
Lane sighed. "Tell me before I get dragged to the chopping block by mad church people."  
  
"Promise me you won't. If you say anything you may ruin me and Charlie."  
  
"Lane?"  
  
"Finally."  
  
"You know the comment my mom made about Dean?"  
  
"Which one? Too many." Rory stopped and walked to her window peering outside nervously. She needed to say something. She needed a shoulder. She needed guidance.  
  
"The homosexual fairy one."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Well, my mom wasn't exactly wrong."  
  
Lane took a sharp intake of breath. "What do you mean."  
  
"Want me to deliver this to you in writing?"  
  
"Well no just say it."  
  
"Dean's gay." Rory collapsed on her floor and laid sprawled across the carpet. She didn't know whether to cry, to laugh or to scream. Lane remained silent.  
  
"Lane?"  
  
Rapid breathing was the only reply.  
  
"Lane?!"  
  
"Please tell me it isn't true."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Both remained silent to let it sink in. Dean's voice rushed back to her mind.  
  
"I might have something for Charlie." Dean ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. "What do mean?" "You know what I mean." "Um. No please explain." "Charlie, he's so different." Dean sighed. "You know what? Don't explain." "Do you hate me?" His expressions were anxious. "No. Have you done anything with him?" A boyish grin came over Dean's face. A grin, which made Rory's heart, secrete juice at the beginning of their relationship. Now it disgusted her.  
  
"I don't believe it." Lane stated loudly, too loudly.  
  
"Well. I understand him liking Charlie, I mean he's a likeable guy."  
  
"It's Dean. He's not gay."  
  
"Well he is. He really has feelings for Charlie. I saw it."  
  
"Do you think it was alright to tell Rory?" Charlie asked anxiously. He sat on his couch. His loose white shirt clung onto his body. While his faded jeans fitted snuggly on his hip. Charlie's blonde hair was a bit floppy. His dimpled cheeks shone in concern. His silvery blue eyes searched amongst Dean's face. Dean was standing before Charlie pacing, thinking about the problem.  
  
"I trust her." Did he? Did Dean have Rory's full confidance? He looked down at Charlie. He looked so, polished, smooth and soft. He wanted to taste him so much. But his logic was battling with his heart at the moment. Charlie looked up at him like a baby. Charlie pushed his glasses up his nose and placed his arm at the back of the couch.  
  
"I trust Rory too. Shit." Charlie's eyes became clouded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What would my parents say?"  
  
Dean sighed and sat next to Charlie. He placed his hand on Charlie's cheek. He shivered as Charlie closed his eyes and felt the tingles of the touch. Dean trailed his hand down Charlie's smooth, flawless neck. The feeling was so different from touching Rory. Dean smiled and leaned over to Charlie. He brushed his lips against Charlie's neck. Charlie gasped and laid back letting it all happen.  
  
"Have you done this before?" Charlie whispered.  
  
"You're my first." Dean trailed his fingers down Charlie's shirt. Charlie groaned and took off his glasses.  
  
Charlie lifted Dean's head and led it towards his face. They felt their breath against eachother and felt the thrill of being so close. Charlie gently pressed his lips on Dean's. Dean pressed harder and held the back of Charlie's head. Lips started to move and slightly open. The tiny electric pulse between them exploded as Dean slid his tongue in Charlie's warm, sweet mouth. Charlie, sucked gratefully on his tongue. Charlie pushed Dean away slightly and laughed in boyish thrills. He loved the feeling of Dean's warmth against his chest. Dean laugh followed as he pushed Charlie back on his back. Dean gracefully climbed on him and lay still feeling the penetrating warmth of their skin embracing. Charlie grabbed Dean's neck and licked it, kissing it at the same time. This made Dean groan in pleasure and agony.  
  
"Charlie. I think we should stop." Dean whispered and slightly rolled off him.  
  
"Why?" Charlie ran his finders through his hair and fixed his shirt. He could still taste Dean on his lips and tongue. God he tasted so good. He wanted to have him forever.  
  
"We needed to figure out what we're going to do about this." Dean sighed.  
  
"Ok we will." Charlie grabbed Dean's pants and pulled him towards him. Yet again he felt the unity of their lips embracing. Making hot love as their lips tingled in passion afterwards. 


	9. Charlie's secret

Charlie's jacket was slung casually over his shoulders as he once again returned home from sending Dean home. He slammed the door and sighed. Thinking about Dean. He was so perfect, if only they didn't have to hide their relationship. He handed his jacket to the maid and thought about his parents possible reaction. He's father would send him isolation in some country to continue education. His mother would be distressed beyond belief. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Finally, his thoughts drifted to Rory. She is very cute, nice and intelligent. If he wasn't so attracted to Dean he would definatly ask her out. However, she did have that really obsessive guy. What was his name again? Jesse? James? Jordan? Oh well he didn't care he had Dean. However, his parents had to know about Dean eventually. Especially his father. His father was already starting to pair him up with a couple of "respectable ladies". God they are so shallow! Soon his father would start looking for a wife for him. It was all about family, status and money to him. Love was nothing. His father's feelings didn't contain love. He didn't love Charlie, he nearly hated him in fact. His mother was a puny little thing. Always ordered around by his father. At least his mother showed a little more affection. Charlie sighed and plonked himself on the couch where only an hour ago he had held Dean in his arms. How was he going to tell his parents?! He'd be lucky if his parents didn't disown him.  
  
"Charlie!"  
  
Charlie jumped in fright, turning around to the direction of the voice. He's father stood there in cool silence. The smooth business suit was tailored perfectly to fit his erect and proud body. On seeing his father Charlie jumped up immediately in respect.  
  
"Father." Charlie nodded. His father strided into his view and looked at him over. His father was inspecting him. His father's rough blue eyes looked into Charlie's soft, silvery blue ones. Charlie adjusted his glasses in nervous tension. His father sighed and sat down on the couch. Flash backs of Charlie's and Dean's make out session penetrated his mind. His father was now sitting on the couch where Dean once was. How wrong was that! His father patted on the space next to him. Motioning Charlie to sit down. Reluctantly, Charlie sat next to father. His father's face was stern as he raised his hand. Charlie winced as memories of his childhood flashed back. The times when his father has hit him across the face for something his father thought was wrong or when Charlie disagreed with him. His cheek stung from the invisible hand of the past. Charlie's father's hand now patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Charlie?"  
  
"Yes father?" He tried to shrink away from his father as much as possible.  
  
"You are growing up and you need someone to take care of you."  
  
"I have friends." Charlie saw pain in his old man's eyes. Probably because he didn't mention his mother or father when it came to care.  
  
"You need someone else." His father's fading and wrinkled features furrowed in thought.  
  
"Like who father?" Charlie thought of Dean. He was enough. As for friends, he knew Rory would always be there for him.  
  
"A woman."  
  
"I have Natalie." Charlie motioned to his maid who was bustling around doing his laundry. Natalie was once his nanny. She was old and slightly chubby with a growing moustache.  
  
"Son, you need a real woman."  
  
"What are you saying?" He knew what was coming.  
  
"You need a wife Charlie." His father looked at him questionably for an answer.  
  
"Father, I'm only 20." Blue rage boiled within him. He didn't want to show his anger.  
  
"Son you need a woman there. Just by your side."  
  
Then it clicked.  
  
"Is this about the deal you made with the Olsen Family?" The Olsen Family was an extremely wealthy and well-respected family among the trading business. His father had recently striked a deal with their family. They had a very beautiful daughter, however she was as shallow as typical Hollywood cheerleader. So his father wanted him to marry the Olsen daughter. His heart sunk.  
  
"It's not always about love." His father's famous words echoed again.  
  
"You're messing with my life!" Charlie nearly shouted. This made his father raise his hand slightly to hit him. His father shook in rage.  
  
"Don't you DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME!" His father spat.  
  
Charlie sat up broadly. God he was so sick of this shit.  
  
"You don't even have to love her. She's nothing. Treat her like shit for all I care." His father whispered in rage.  
  
"Is that what you're doing to mom?" Charlie stood up.  
  
"Your mother listens to me because she knows her place. No more."  
  
Charlie turned pale and trembled in black rage from his father's comments. He couldn't take it anymore. All he needed was Dean. That was all.  
  
"I don't give a SHIT if you screw your life up but don't SCREW MINE!" Charlie shouted.  
  
His father's heavy hand landed straight in Charlie's face making his nosebleed. His glasses fell onto the marble floor and shattered.  
  
"You ungrateful little bastard." His father approached Charlie again and punched him in the stomach.  
  
So this is why he existed. It was to be a punching bag for his father nothing more. Charlie toppled over in pain and lay sprawled on the floor. His body began to became numb as his father began to kick him. He kicked harder each time, cursing harder.  
  
"You will marry that little Olsen slut. You ungrateful piece of shit. Your fucken useless."  
  
Darkness began to engulf his vision and memory of Dean's face made Charlie smile among the pain. As long as Dean was there, he would be happy. 


	10. Doubtful hands

"I knew it." Jess smirked.  
  
"You knew what?" Rory sat next to him on her porch step, letting the cool, night breeze brush past them. She put her head on Jess' shoulder.  
  
"I knew that you would be perfect." Jess tilted Rory's head slightly upwards and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Seriously Jess what did you know?" Rory smiled and wrapped her arms around his.  
  
"I knew Charlie would be gay."  
  
"How?" She looked up questionably at him.  
  
"From a guy's point of view it's really obvious."  
  
"Really?" Rory laughed and shook her head at the comment.  
  
"Yeah. But, as much as I don't like the guy, I kinda feel sorry for him."  
  
"And you never feel sorry for me."  
  
"There's nothing to feel sorry for, you're with me."  
  
"So why Charlie?"  
  
"He's dad's a lunatic."  
  
Rory looked at the little pebbles on the floor. She remembers Charlie's dad. He seemed so overpowering and intense.  
  
"Lunatic huh?"  
  
"Yeah, the way he treated Charlie."  
  
"So this is Sensitive Jess?"  
  
"As I said doesn't mean I like him."  
  
Rory furrowed her brow in worry. How did Charlie's dad treat him? No one knows enough about him. Except maybe her granddad.  
  
"Where did you see them?"  
  
"Just around the corner from Luke's."  
  
"The corner's a great place for family disputes."  
  
"This wasn't just a dispute." Jess sighed and leaned back. "It was more like a kid being ganged up."  
  
"Ganged up by his own father?"  
  
"Well Charlie was shrinking away and he's dad was kinda treating him roughly."  
  
Rory thought about the conversations she had with Charlie. Sure Charlie didn't like his family. Besides him talking about it, he seems fine. "Honestly, I'm worried about him." Rory let go of Jess' arm and leaned foreword to touch the pebbles on the floor.  
  
"Why aren't you worried about me?" Jess whined mockingly.  
  
"I'm not worried because you're with me." Rory grinned.  
  
"So why are YOU worried?"  
  
"Because I've been hearing things."  
  
"Like little voices in your head?" Jess chuckled.  
  
"Not quite, more like the little voices of our dear old town."  
  
"So what do these voices say?" Jess sat up, pretended to put on glasses and gave his voice a change to suit the role of a psychiatrist.  
  
Rory lay back on the porch step. "I heard rumors about how Charlie's dad treats him and his mom."  
  
"And huh what do these voices tell you."  
  
"He beats them up." Rory tilted her head to see Jess' reaction. To her surprise, Jess didn't seem to shocked. In fact, he was looking at her quite strangely.  
  
"Doctor Jess is there anything wrong?" She clung to his arm dramatically and expected him to laugh. However, she wasn't prepared for what was coming.  
  
"I saw it."  
  
"Saw what?"  
  
"Saw Charlie get beat up by his dad"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In their car."  
  
Rory astounded, stuttered. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
  
Jess remained silent for awhile and blushed. "He offered money and I needed it."  
  
"You know what they are saying about Charlie's father right?" Sookie handed Lorelei a cup of coffee. Lorelei had arrived that afternoon in distress after poking her nose into something she wishes she shouldn't have. Lorelei took the coffee gratefully.  
  
"Yes. He's a lunatic."  
  
"That he's a wife beater." Sookie sat on the seat beside her, munching on a cookie.  
  
"That he's power hungry."  
  
"Not only that he beats up Charlie too." Sookie shook her head in sympathy. "That poor boy." Lorelei sipped the coffee nervously.  
  
"But it doesn't matter what the town says. Do you believe it?"  
  
"Something's not right."  
  
"Yeah the cookies are too hard." Sookie tossed her half-eaten cookie on her plate.  
  
"Charlie's father is not right."  
  
"The town knows that."  
  
"But do they? He does have the influence and money." Lorelei sighed and lay back on the seat.  
  
"Is there any way to prove it?"  
  
"Only if Charlie and his mom speak out."  
  
"Well that's not good."  
  
"His mom is like a little puppet on a string."  
  
"So it's up to Charlie?"  
  
"Yeah all does lie on his shoulders"  
  
The pain throbbed in Charlie's head and the sharp staggering pains at his ribs made him groan. He lay on the cold marble floor in the study alone. He couldn't remember what happened. Feeling around for his glasses he tried to recall what had happened. He felt sharp glass penetrating his fingers. He felt the blood drip from it. He touched the bent frames on the floor and the glass shattered around it. Now he remembered. He's father had beaten him again. He winced and felt the blood on his swollen lips. Why didn't he fight his father back? Why? Because despite all that he still cared for his father. Only if it was a slight affection. Besides, he didn't like to beat people. He knew what it felt like to be the victim and he didn't want anyone else to feel the same way. Charlie tried to get off the floor. He clung onto the couch. Charlie heard a loud crunch. He peered down and noticed he had furthered damaged his glasses. He needed help. He didn't want to be here. He's father would be here soon, to tell him in a light- hearted manner that Charlie was clumsy for taking another fall down the stairs. He's father would laugh off the guilt. No. He couldn't stand that. He needed to leave. Maybe not run away but definitely leave for the night. But who to? Where would he go? Dean's? Charlie wondered over to the phone on the table of the study like a blinded and battered fool. He picked up the receiver and dialed Dean.  
  
"Sorry Dean's not home. Do you want to leave a message?"  
  
Charlie hung up. Did he want to leave a message? No! He was in pain. He needed Dean. Where was Dean? Dean shouldn't be out. Dean should be home. What was Dean doing? What was he doing without him? Did Dean still love him? Charlie gripped the edge of the table and shook his head to clear. What was he thinking?! Their relationship wasn't a prison. Dean could go anywhere he wanted. Nevertheless, Charlie couldn't help feeling insecure. He staggered back in immense pain from the bruising and swelling to the couch, bringing the phone with him. Finally, he decided to ring Rory. She said she'd always be there and she will be. Charlie trusts her and she keeps her word. The phone rings a couple of times testing Charlie's patience. Finally, someone picks up.  
  
"Hello?" Rory's voice rang sweet safety and protection.  
  
"Hello?" Rory's voice echoed again. Charlie opened his mouth to speak but couldn't from the pain and bruises. He's mouth was too dry. Charlie hung up and grabbed his jacket. He staggered slowly out the door. The cool night air hit him. Hurting he's cuts. He looked around for his car. However, he couldn't see it.  
  
"Stuff it, I'll walk"  
  
*Author's Note: THANKYOU FOR ALL YOUR KIND REVIEWS. I will continue my fic because I love all of you and believe it or not you guys are my motivation. So keep up all your reviews cuz I love to receive them. Oh and the unregistered can also review now because I fixed up my little sign thing. Ah forget it if you're confused. BASICALLY EVERYONE CAN REVIEW AND COMMENT! 


	11. Charlie

"Time goes so slow when you're trying to sleep." Lorelei muttered under her covers. She turned away from the shaking window because of the howling wind. She tried to picture sheep jumping over the fence. Nevertheless, for some reason the sheep weren't able to jump over the little fence she created in her mind. When her beautiful flock of sheep approach the fence their legs disappear and ah! They turned around and grinned at her! Freaked out Lorelei sat up in her bed. "Sheep don't grin!" She tried to calm herself down. Finally, without success she decided to go down to Rory's room and sleep there. She grabbed her pillow and padded downstairs.  
  
"Stupid sheep." Rory sighed. She tossed and turned. Rory couldn't sleep. She never had trouble sleeping. Her sheep wouldn't jump over the stupid fence. They keep on tripping over it and landing in a pit of slaughtering machines. The thought made her cringe. She sighed and thought about Jess. The thought of him made her a tad too warm. She switched her thoughts to Charlie. She hoped the rumors were wrong. He's such a beautiful person. But what if it was true? What could she do?  
  
*Door creaks  
  
"Rory?" Her mom whispered. Rory sat up in bed.  
  
"Yep, I'm awake."  
  
Lorelei breathed a sigh of relief, grinned and jumped onto her daughter's bed. Rory frowned at her mother's interference of thoughts.  
  
"Sorry the damn sheep wouldn't jump over the fence." Lorelei grinned sheepishly.  
  
"My sheep tripped over, falling into a pit of slaughtering machines."  
  
"Ouch. Harsh."  
  
Lorelei and Rory lay next to eachother on the little bed.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"I'm thinking about Charlie."  
  
"Wow I'm thinking about Charlie too. I swear we are connected."  
  
"Mom is it true about Charlie's dad?"  
  
"That he's a cynical man?"  
  
"Cynical and violent." Rory and Lorelei looked up towards the darkened roof.  
  
"I don't know if it's true. I..."  
  
*Dull thuds ring at the front door. Both Glimore girls sit up in the bed.  
  
"Don't you think it's a bit early for Santa?" Rory whispered worriedly.  
  
"It might be Kirk." Lorelei whispered back.  
  
"Kirk is Santa?" Rory asked confused.  
  
"Kirk was trying to sell some products to me. Maybe he's stalking us!" Lorelei got off the bed and peeked out the window.  
  
"Mom, Kirk knows where we live so he can't stalk us."  
  
"Yeah, yeah you're right."  
  
*Dull thuds ring louder and more desperate.  
  
Rory climbed off the bed. "Mom why don't you go and answer it."  
  
Lorelei spun around shocked.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong with you? You're not a wimp."  
  
Lorelei's expression relaxed. "A Gilmore can't be a wimp."  
  
"March on soldier!" Rory saluted her mom. Lorelei started creeping to the front door with Rory behind.  
  
"But what if it's the sheep with no legs?!" Lorelei suddenly yelled, making Rory jump back. They could see the shadowy human figure through the stained glass.  
  
" That doesn't look like a sheep." Rory sighed and reached for the front door. She unlocked it and swung it open with Lorelei behind her.  
  
Charlie dropped through the door archway and landed in Rory's arms. Charlie had blacked out.  
  
"Oh my God!" Rory cried.  
  
"This sure isn't a sheep." Lorelei replied, helping Charlie onto the couch through the dark lounge. Charlie's head leaned on Rory's shoulder. He smelt of rain, dirt, blood and sweat. The mixture made her head pound. She noticed he didn't wear his glasses. His blonde hair was messy and wet. The shirt was torn and his jeans were soaked with mud, like he crawled through the dirt to reach her house. Lorelei helped him lie down on the couch. "Switch the light on." Rory ran over to the light switch. She wished she hadn't. As the light came on, she could see Charlie beautiful face. However this time it wasn't beautiful. His cheeks were cut and grazed, with dirt smudged on his right. His eyes were red, bruised and swollen. The once chiseled lips were cut and blue. His face was a mess.  
  
Lorelei gasped and shook her head. Rory froze at her spot.  
  
"I guess this answers you're question." Lorelei whispered.  
  
Rory walked over to her mom and hugged her. "I think he's body might be worse."  
  
"We need to get him to the hospital."  
  
"no." The muffled groan came from Charlie. Rory kneeled beside him.  
  
"Charlie, you need help." She whispered  
  
"That's why I came to you." Charlie muttered with difficulty.  
  
"I'm not a doctor."  
  
"You're my doctor and I'm not having men poking me."  
  
"Ok we'll keep you here for now. Mom is getting some icepacks and water to clean you up."  
  
"Dean wasn't there."  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"HE WASN'T THERE WHEN I NEEDED HIM!" Charlie cried with small droplets of tears.  
  
"Ok, I'll get Dean."  
  
Charlie grasped Rory's arm and rasped hoarsely. "Don't tell anyone."  
  
"Charlie, about what?" Rory whispered gently.  
  
"About my father. I guess Jess would of told you."  
  
"Jess hasn't said a word."  
  
"Yeah whatever." Charlie turned away from Rory hiding his battered face.  
  
A strange mocking tone echoed near Rory. Lorelei came out with the ice packs, threw them at Rory and picked up the phone. Lorelei frowned as she answered. She handed it to Rory looking concerned. Looking down at Charlie, she took the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Rory answered.  
  
"Hi Rory." Came a muffled reply. Rory looked at her mother questioningly but Lorelei just shrugged and attended to Charlie.  
  
"It's Dean's mom. Sorry to call you in the middle of the night."  
  
"No it's fine I was up anyway." She looked down at Charlie who was curled up on the couch shivering.  
  
"Rory, Dean hasn't come back home."  
  
Rory fell slightly holding the couch for support. Dean wasn't home at this time of night? Where was he? Thoughts blurred in her mind and horrendous scenes formed. She looked down at Charlie who was wincing in pain. She quickly discarded the thoughts.  
  
"Rory do you know where Dean is?" Came a concerned voice.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
After the brief call, Rory hung up however still clutching the phone. Rory took deep breaths and tried not think of the bad situations that might occur.  
  
"What was that about?" Lorelei asked. She touched Charlie's cheek lightly with a towel. Rory took Lorelei by the arm and led her to the kitchen.  
  
"I gather that wasn't the telemarketer."  
  
"It was Dean's mom."  
  
"Dean's mom is a telemarketer?" Lorelei asked confused.  
  
"Dean's missing." "Honey don't look so sad maybe he climbed out the window and went looking for ah the sheep."  
  
"Dean's not a shepherd."  
  
"He could be. I could just imagine him."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"So he didn't visit sheep. Are you sure you don't know where he is."  
  
"If I did I would have said something."  
  
"Well maybe you kept him in your school bag."  
  
Rory sighed and sat poured herself hot coffee. Looking out at Charlie made her heart tear. She could almost see her heart tripping over the fence and falling into the sheep slaughtering machines. Lorelei gave her a hug and held her close.  
  
"I'm sure Dean's fine. He's strong and smart. Look if we don't hear anything by dawn we'll call a search party and I'll be officially worried."  
  
"You're not worried?" Rory questioned looking up at her mother.  
  
"I have faith."  
  
"Since when were you religious?"  
  
"God exists when we need it to be." Lorelei chuckled. Rory pulled away and sipped her coffee.  
  
"What will happen to Charlie."  
  
"Hey you know what? I was thinking before dawn and by the way that's in three hours."  
  
Rory groaned. "No sleep, I blame the sheep,"  
  
"I'll take him to Sookie's we can hide him there. Obviously he's not safe with his family."  
  
"It sounds like mission impossible."  
  
"To stay awake till dawn?"  
  
"That and hiding Charlie from his dad." Rory lay her head back on the wall and closed her eyes.  
  
"Well we can camouflage him amongst Sookie's decoration. They'll never know." Lorelei poured herself coffee.  
  
"So I should stay here and wait from any news about Dean?"  
  
"Brilliant!" Lorelei clapped.  
  
Rory nodded and smiled, but then frowned again. "I don't think we should tell anyone about this."  
  
"We need to uncover the evil man that he is."  
  
"The town already knows things, Jess does!"  
  
"Jess knowing stuff, now that's funny." Lorelei snorted. Rory shook her head and ignored the comment.  
  
"Even if Charlie's situation comes out who would believe him? His dad will deny it."  
  
"Think of Charlie as.Batman and his dad as the penguin guy."  
  
"Charlie in black tights and a cape. Gotcha."  
  
"Wrong as it is that description reminds me of Kirk."  
  
"Disturbing." Rory called from her room where she was pulling a spare blanket out for Charlie.  
  
"Anyway don't get me side tracked."  
  
"I plead innocence."  
  
"That's it!" Lorelei cried waiting for Rory to return from Charlie.  
  
"What's it? Kirk in tights?"  
  
"Charlie can go to court!" Lorelei grasped Rory hand.  
  
Rory hesitated. "I don't think he' d like that."  
  
"But he's Batman!"  
  
"I don't remember Batman having to got to court." Rory shook her head.  
  
"Charlie needs to show the world what his father's like and his father needs to be put away."  
  
"Charlie wouldn't like to fight in court against his dad."  
  
"Well if we can convince his mother to turn against him."  
  
"Mom, what if it doesn't work?"  
  
"I told you I have faith." Lorelei winked.  
  
"It's lucky Dean's with him." Rory sighed.  
  
"So it's a deal?"  
  
"Bargain with Charlie not me."  
  
"But you're my sidekick I need you."  
  
"I'll see what Charlie thinks."  
  
"Great, now let's synchronize our watches."  
  
"Mom. You broke my watch a week ago."  
  
Lorelei and Charlie left for Sookie's house when the first beams of light broke through. Rory helped Charlie into the car and placed the Miss Piggy towel around his chest. Charlie grinned showing cheeky dimples; he grabbed Rory's hand in gratitude and squeezed it.  
  
Now Rory lay half-awake on her bed. Half thinking about Charlie and half worrying about Dean. She began to drift disturbingly into a tormenting dream in her sleep.  
  
* BANG!  
  
Rory sat up in bed and looked towards the window where the noise came from. A body tripped over her windowsill and lay sprawled on her bedroom floor. She took a closer look.  
  
"Dean?"  
  
Dean got up and reached for her. Hugging her until her breath became almost lost to her.  
  
"Dean where have you been?" 


	12. Dean's wherebaouts

Rory pushed away from Dean's desperate embrace.  
  
"Where's Charlie?"  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe it." Dean shook his head and sat at the edge of Rory's bed. He looked bewildered and anxious. Therefore, Rory decided to make him some coffee. They sat at the kitchen table in silence.  
  
"Can I guess where you were?" Rory eyed him curiously.  
  
"The mid-night drinks and strip-clubs are not options." Dean stirred his coffee.  
  
"No I was thinking more of a run away circus."  
  
"If that was the place, why would I come back?"  
  
"Charlie."  
  
"Yeah. He would be the only reason to give the run away circus a rain check." He grinned and sat back.  
  
"Let me think, were you held hostage by a crazy clown from the run away circus."  
  
"You're close."  
  
"I am?!" Rory leaned over.  
  
Dean sighed. "I was with Charlie's dad."  
  
"What!" No wonder Dean looked a bit anxious, Rory thought.  
  
"I walked past Luke's in the evening and I turned the corner and he was just there."  
  
"I think he does that a lot."  
  
"Pop up you mean. Anyway, he introduced himself. I was kinda pleased to meet him and we started talking." Dean continued.  
  
"Is that good or bad?"  
  
"The talk was harmless. Then he asked me if I wanted to visit Charlie and i said sure and I got into his car."  
  
"He kidnapped you!"  
  
"No he didn't."  
  
"Did he tempt you with candies?"  
  
"No, Rory."  
  
"He tempted you with a picture of Charlie?"  
  
"I guess you could say that. Anyway, please let me finish." Dean slurped his coffee. "So anyway we got to his house and Charlie wasn't home. His father sat me down and talked to me for ages about Charlie. Then I relaxed and I started to open up."  
  
"Open up? What does that mean?"  
  
"It means that I did something I don't think I should of done."  
  
"You told him?" Rory nearly shouted.  
  
"He was nice, he seemed understanding."  
  
"Did you check that your drink wasn't spiked?"  
  
"He looked psychotic." Dean shook his head  
  
"I bet that wasn't good."  
  
"And I noticed something on the floor." Dean had a dreamy expression on his face.  
  
"A trampled fairy?"  
  
"A pair of trampled glasses. They looked a lot like Charlie's."  
  
Rory thought about seeing Charlie without his glasses. They must have fallen off when his father hit him.  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you stayed there so late."  
  
"He kept me there."  
  
"With candy?"  
  
"He locked me in and I escaped through a window."  
  
"Sounds like Indiana Jones." Rory smirked.  
  
"Well I did my own stunts."  
  
"The adventures of Dean and my bedroom window."  
  
Dean laughed and he seemed to sadden again.  
  
"Where is Charlie?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"Hidden amongst decoration."  
  
"I want to see him."  
  
"It'd be hard, he'll be camouflaged."  
  
"I need to tell him something." 


	13. Reunion

Lorelei shut Sookie's front door behind her in agitation. She walked over to her car and sat in it for awhile, thinking over what she had done. Was it right to hide Charlie from his father?  
  
'Of course it was right.' Said a tiny voice at the back of her mind.  
  
Charlie would have been in a worse situation if he did stay with him. Lorelei turned on the ignition and drove out of Sookie's. As she drove she paid no mind to the rude gestures of the other drivers but thought deeply about Charlie. Charlie is twenty, why doesn't he just move out?  
  
'He doesn't have the financial support and he fears his dad too much.' There goes the little voice again.  
  
Lorelei rubbed her forehead in frustration. Why doesn't Charlie fight him back? Why does Charlie stand there? The image of Charlie's cuts and bruises made her sick.  
  
' Charlie respects his father despite all these things. Charlie is loyal.' Her voice interrupted her train of thought.  
  
"What the hell can we do?" Lorelei almost yelled out. The other drivers beside her stared at her curiously. She hit her steering wheel and thought about the possibilities. The court idea was possible, there's enough evidence.  
  
'Don't you think his father can get you back? He's an influential man.' The little voice was starting to get annoying now.  
  
Lorelei sighed and flipped on some music. She took a deep breath as she heard the soothing sound Bic Runga. Her mind drifted to flashes of images. Rory and Jess, Charlie sprawled on her couch, her mother bickering with her, her father and files from work. Her mind suddenly froze on the image of the neatly arranged folders. The folders reminded her. She hit her steering wheel and cried in triumph. Of course! How could she forget what she discovered one night. She remembered being distraught and going to Sookie. Lorelei groaned. She couldn't tell Charlie. Not her. It wasn't her place to tell Charlie something so significant. No. She had to keep this a secret. It was going to kill her but she had to. Charlie deserved to hear this from someone else. Lorelei finally concluded not to tell Charlie something that could change his life forever.  
  
Dean walked hurriedly beside Rory as they approached Sookie's house. Dean couldn't wait to hold Charlie, to touch his lips and look into his eyes. His hand shook beside him as he thought about it. What he knew and what Rory told him about Charlie broke his heart. Charlie had needed him there and he wasn't. Dean felt himself suffocating under the thought of his absence when Charlie needed him. Sookie's front door was answered cautiously by Jackson. He let them in welcomely and poked his head outside anxiously before closing the door.  
  
"Trust your mom to think of hiding Charlie amongst my wife's decoration." Jackson whispered.  
  
"What was that honey?" Sookie replied who began to lead them to Charlie.  
  
"Nothing sweety." Jackson gave her over exaggerated air kisses.  
  
Sookie led Rory and Dean down the hallway and stopped in front of the last door. Rory turned to Dean who was staring at the door, shaking.  
  
"'Dean you go first." Rory whispered. Dean took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He nodded. As if on signal Sookie knocked on Charlie's door.  
  
"Honey you have some company." Sookie called. She held the door open and Dean slid in. Dean looked around amongst the darkness. The curtains had been drawn and the window was shut. The room was stuffy and warm. He heard a faint breathing from the corner of the room, where the bed was positioned. Dean shook in excitement and anxiety.  
  
"Charlie?" Dean whispered. Movement was heard and then it ceased.  
  
"Nice weather isn't it?" Charlie spoke, almost coldly with a faint hint of emotion. Dean approached.  
  
"The weather has just become more beautiful." Dean ignored Charlie's tone.  
  
"Don't come any closer." Charlie whispered, movement was heard again. Dean tried to see him through the darkness.  
  
"Charlie I ." Dean started.  
  
"Don't. It hurts." Charlie whispered, his voice became suddenly cracked.  
  
Worried Dean came closer. "What hurts?"  
  
"My heart." Charlie replied. Dean didn't say anything. Silence began to be replaced by doubt  
  
"Charlie I'm sorry that I wasn't there." Dean croaked.  
  
Charlie laughed bitterly. " You know, I can stand all the punches and kicks from my father. All the physical pain. But I can't stand that you weren't there for me. It broke my heart when you weren't there. It broke my heart when you weren't there to help me up off the floor. It broke my heart you weren't there to clean my wounds. Now it hurts so much just to see you in front of me."  
  
Dean swallowed hard. He didn't know what to say to that. He just walked closer to him.  
  
"I said don't come closer." But Dean reached out and seized Charlie. Charlie tried to push away from Dean's embrace at first with furious cries but he finally gave in and pulled Dean beside him onto the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Dean repeatedly cried.  
  
He finally felt Charlie's warm embrace that made his heart jump out of his chest. He pressed harder against Charlie. He could feel his heartbeat against his chest. Or was it his own? No it was defiantly Charlie's and it was pounding even harder than his. Dean reached up to touch Charlie's face amongst the darkness. He felt his eyes, nose and lips. It pained him to feel the swollen skin and cuts under his fingertips. Charlie groaned at the simple touch. In response, Dean pressed his lips urgently on Charlie's. He felt the cut upon his lips and could taste the blood off Charlie's lips. Dean pressed harder on him, pushing Charlie gently down onto the bed. He led his lips to Charlie neck and felt the sensation of his skin. Charlie shivered under the growing warmth.  
  
"I love you." Charlie whispered. Dean stopped for a moment and drew back. Flashes from within his memory of Rory saying those words and him replying to her words swirled his mind. Dean dismissed these thoughts immediately.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Dean's mind began to wonder during their lovemaking. He thought worriedly about what he came to tell Charlie. About what Dean found out during the time spent at Charlie's house. Should he tell Charlie? He didn't know. He needed to speak to someone about it. Charlie let out a little groan beneath him. He looked down at Charlie. He could make out the lines of Charlie's face. His sweet lips, perfectly chiseled cheeks and his wide innocent eyes. The eyes gleamed under a faint light that penetrated the curtains. Dean could see the faintest sparkle of dark blue from Charlie's eyes. He then realised Dean didn't have his glasses. The image of Charlie's shattered glasses on the marble floor hit him. Dean felt Charlie's tender strokes and sighed. He resolved not to tell Charlie. Charlie needed to know from someone else. He didn't deserve to know from him. But this time he will be there when Charlie falls apart. 


	14. Plain Talking

Rory sighed. She had done a lot of sighing these few days. Her hands slightly trembled as she held out her mug for Luke to poor coffee into it. Luke noticed this and furrowed in concern. He tilted to look at her mom sitting opposite her. Lorelei watched people pass by the window in abnormal interest.  
  
"You alright?" Luke grunted. He directed it at both of the Gilmore Girls.  
  
Lorelei turned around and wiggled in her seat. "Peachy, thank you very much."  
  
"And I guess you're applely?" Luke directed at Rory who had just raised her cup to her face.  
  
" I think I'm more lemon." Rory murmured thoughtfully.  
  
"It's a saying! Peachy, you know peachy!" Lorelei started to look frantic and agitated.  
  
Luke and Rory gaped at this new change in Lorelei.  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing wrong? Can I get you something?" Luke genuine offer made Lorelei slip back to normal for a moment.  
  
"You know I never imagined you as a brave night on a handsome stead. But now I come to think of it." Lorelei giggled.  
  
"A knight carrying donuts!" Rory joined in.  
  
"Remind me not to offer help in the future." Luke grunted.  
  
"You never offered before." Lorelei stirred the coffee.  
  
"The lady has never been in distress and what are you doing?" Luke eyed Lorelei's stirring action.  
  
"Stirring coffee."  
  
"Looks like stirring to me." Rory inputted.  
  
"You don't stir my coffee! My coffee is not for stirring." Luke whispered so the other customers couldn't hear.  
  
Lorelei stirred more vigorously. "What do you mean I've never been distressed? What about that time when I needed you to be my dance partner."  
  
"You didn't need me. Stop stirring my coffee!" Luke's eyes flashed in annoyance.  
  
"If I want to stir coffee, I'll stir." Lorelei slowed her stirring motion, so it became intentional.  
  
"My coffee won't be stirred." Luke took Lorelei's half drunken mug and left.  
  
"That's it I'm campaigning against grumpy people like you who won't let others stir coffee!" Lorelei called after Luke making the surrounding people freeze to listen. Luke stopped in his tracks. He turned around.  
  
"Just not my coffee!" He huffed and returned to the kitchen.  
  
Lorelei turned towards Rory. "What is his problem?"  
  
"You stirred his coffee and hence you unleashed The Luke." Rory shrugged.  
  
Lorelei raised her eyebrows. "The Luke?" "Yes the monstrous being when Luke is angry."  
  
"So like The Hulk?" Lorelei pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but Luke's not green." Rory grinned.  
  
"Luke is so much more of a fuchsia person." Lorelei waved her hand carelessly.  
  
Rory laughed. It was so good to joke around with her mom again. They haven't quite been that since Charlie came. Not that she blames Charlie for his problems. She looked across at her mom. She seemed a lot more relaxed now. However, still agitated. It had been at least 5 hours since her mother last saw Charlie. Maybe she was worried about that. Rory hoped Charlie and Dean were okay. Dean had been invited to sleep over at Sookie's house to keep Charlie company. It annoyed her that she wasn't invited. Her thoughts moved to Jess. She hadn't thought of Jess in a while. She wandered where he was; she hadn't seen him all day. Rory looked back at her mom, she was twisting her napkin.  
  
Should I tell her? I need to tell her. I can't stand it! Lorelei twisted her napkin in distress. She noticed Rory watching her curiously. She threw the napkin onto the table. So I can't tell Charlie, but I need to tell someone. I need to tell Rory what I found out amongst the folders. It was Charlie's secret. Is it right to tell other people. Wait. Rory, isn't other people, she's Rory. I need to tell Rory. She'll understand. Charlie's secret. Yes, it was such a secret even Charlie himself didn't know.  
  
"Mom?" Rory whispered. Lorelei jumped at hearing her daughter's voice.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rory asked again.  
  
"Yeah yeah." Lorelei dismissed it lightly.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it."  
  
Lorelei's heart skipped a beat. This is it. She asked. She needed to tell Rory Charlie's secret.  
  
Lorelei took a deep breath. "Yes."  
  
"What is it mom?" Rory looked so concerned.  
  
"'You have to promise, that you won't tell anyone or anything, not even a tree." Lorelei replied.  
  
"Okay, a Gilmore rule don't talk to trees. Now what is it?"  
  
This is it. She will tell Rory the secret about Charlie. Then she and Rory can help him. Yes. That's it.  
  
"It's about Charlie."  
  
Rory's face slightly slackened.  
  
"I'm about to tell you something about Charlie that he doesn't even know himself."  
  
"Okay it's a zip lip, throw key situation got it." Rory whispered. Her face remained serious.  
  
"What I've got to say could change Charlie's future."  
  
"What is it?" Rory implored. 


	15. Charlie's secret revealed

* * *  
  
Dean tilted his head to glance down at Charlie sleeping on his lap. He breathed so soundly. His chest raised melodically to his own heartbeat. Dean leaned over and lowered his head to Charlie's face so he could feel his warm, tender breath. As he felt the warm baby breath on his mouth, he noticed Charlie's eyelashes moving, as if golden autumn trees blown in a pleasant breeze. A wasp of Charlie's dark sunshine hair fell gently into his closed eyes. Dean brushed Charlie's hair tenderly back. Charlie just looked so damn beautiful. So damn perfect. Dean trailed his index finger along Charlie's fine and chiseled features. However now his finger took detours due to the various bruises and cuts. He was just so damn beautiful.  
  
Charlie didn't deserve this. Didn't deserve the secret he knew. He certainly didn't deserve this treatment. Dean's finger ran over a swelling royal purple bruise. His heart hurt. Dean took a deep breath. If he could find out this ungodly secret so easily, he wondered who else knew. A voice circled around his mind. Who else knew? Charlie didn't deserve this! Charlie gently stirred as if a small child. His Adam's apple moved as he swallowed and moaned in his sleep. Who else knew?  
  
Who else knew?  
  
* * *  
  
Rory's eyes searched her mother's in slight anxiety and curiosity.  
  
"Mom, tell me before this donut begins to mould!" Rory annoyed picked at her donut.  
  
"Alright! Alright!" Lorelei raised her hands in surrender.  
  
"You make it sound like some cheesy soap." Rory shook her head at her mother.  
  
"What can I say I'm born dramatic and hence I make things interesting."  
  
"Mom what's Charlie's secret?"  
  
Lorelei took a deep breath. "It's his dad."  
  
Rory's eyes narrowed and anger flickered for a moment. "His dad?"  
  
"Yeah the creep. Remember ages ago when I went up to your granddad's office?" Lorelei shivered.  
  
"Not really, you went up there a lot of times."  
  
"Well imagine one time okay?" Lorelei cleared her throat and continued. "Anyway dad wanted me to throw some files away, that have apparently been in his office since cavemen roamed it."  
  
"Ah fur skinned underwear. I think cavemen still roam it." Rory commented amusingly.  
  
"I have no idea why Kirk was in the office in fur skinned underwear when you came in."  
  
"Well I'm scarred for life. I wonder if he has it in leather?" Rory stirred her drop of coffee  
  
"Stop getting me sidetracked with the image of Kirk's buttocks."  
  
"I didn't say anything about his buttocks!"  
  
"Anyway, I was looking through these files and one caught my attention. It was about Charles Maynard's background."  
  
"And that must be Charlie's dad." Rory pointed out.  
  
"Uh yes, I don't know why dad had it, but I opened up to read because it was going in the shredder anyway."  
  
"That's personal stuff!"  
  
"It was worth it anyway." Lorelei commented darkly. "Guess what I found in it?"  
  
Rory shrugged "Old pictures?"  
  
"No. Yes. Nevertheless, that's not it. Copies of Charlie's birth certificate with a photo to go along with it. On the certificate, it strangely didn't say that Charles Maynard was Charlie's father. The cert. bore some name of Thomas Hinge."  
  
"Wait! Charlie's dad is not Charlie's dad?"  
  
"Yep, and on another birth certificate I found Charlie's details had been all changed including the father's name to Charles Maynard."  
  
"Hang on how do you know it wasn't changed the other way around?" Rory breathed.  
  
"Because I read the history of Charles Maynard. There was nothing about fathering a child but there was something about adopting a child. I have the files at home. There are a few photos with it too."  
  
"This is beyond me. I can't believe this."  
  
Lorelei leaned back. "I can show you Charles past. Charlie's past. Charlie's future!"  
  
Rory tilted her head and peered over her mom's shoulder.  
  
"Jess is coming over."  
  
"'So how is your relationship with the coffee boy?"  
  
"Peachy. Hey Jess!" Rory received a kiss on the cheek and a warmer one on her lips, to which her mom coughed at.  
  
"Isn't there a rule to public intimacy?" Lorelei wriggled her nose in slight annoyance.  
  
"You really upset Luke. His sulking in the kitchen. Oh the way you impact him." Jess turned to Lorelei in response.  
  
"I've released a sulking Luke?"  
  
"The Luke is human." Rory piped.  
  
"I don't know where it classifies people with fuchsia skin human!" Lorelei snorted.  
  
"Hey has Mr. Maynard visit your place yet?" Jess perched himself by Rory.  
  
"Shouldn't you be attending to the coffee or something." Lorelei replied.  
  
" Mr. Maynard's been going over to people's houses?" Rory hushed her mom and turned to Jess.  
  
"Yeah he was really worried or should I say curious where Charlie was or is. He seemed to have disappeared." Jess smirked.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Uh I said something like his probably eloped with Dean."  
  
Lorelei got up and took her coat. "Rory come on we need to uh pick up something."  
  
"Where? I'll come." Jess stood up.  
  
"No it's okay Jess. I'll call you when I get back home okay?" Rory turned to leave.  
  
Jess reached out and grabbed her arm roughly.  
  
"We haven't been spending anytime together."  
  
"Oh! You're not married!" Lorelei whined.  
  
Jess turned his back on Lorelei and faced Rory squarely. A feverish glint appeared in his eyes, but only for a moment.  
  
"Jess it's been a busy week. I'll make time for you soon." Rory loosened her arm from his grip.  
  
Jess leaned foreword. Rory could feel his hot desperate breath on her lips, rasping harder and louder.  
  
"You know where Charlie is don't you? Don't you Rory?" Jess grabbed Rory's shoulder harshly and began to shake her.  
  
"It's always you and Charlie. Never me." 


	16. Continued

"Jess let go" Rory stared at him sternly. He loosened his grip but still held on.  
  
"Just who are you dating Rory?" For a brief second Jess sounded just like Dean had. Lorelei noticed it too.  
  
"She won't be dating anyone for long if you continue to cut her circulation in her arm."  
  
Jess glanced from Lorelei to Rory. " Fine have it your way."  
  
"Jess don't be stupid. I'm dating you. Charlie's dating Dean." With this comment Jess let go of Rory's arm and crossed his own, waiting for her to say more. However, Rory remained silent.  
  
"Then why do you spend so much time with him? I am your boyfriend aren't I?" His voice started to rise in the small diner.  
  
Lorelei groaned and rolled her eyes. "Rory I'll wait outside." The door of escape held open for a brief moment. Then it slammed shut.  
  
"I don't get you." Jess continued.  
  
"There isn't anything to get. I am dating you but Charlie needs me at this moment."  
  
"So you do know where Charlie is." Jess tried to hide his curiosity.  
  
"No I don't." Rory stammered.  
  
"Why does Charlie need you?"  
  
"Female intuition."  
  
"I think he has enough of that." Jess smirked.  
  
Rory turned to the side trying to head towards the door. "You can be such a dickhead."  
  
Jess shifted and his eyes darted all over Rory's body. He was looking at her for the fist time.  
  
Rory pulled the glass door open. Jess jogged towards the closing door hoping to catch her. However, Jess was met with the warm, scratched glass of the front door.  
  
* * *  
  
The darkness faded and vision returned. Confusion altered his vision but Charlie was able to see the hypnotic fans above him. Charlie reached out and searched for his glasses but remembered the shattered remains left at home. Home. What a strange word. Charlie sat up and swung his legs off the bed while pushing the hot coverings off him. He smelt. He needed air. He needed a shower. Where was Dean? Charlie raised his scratched hand to his cheek. He could feel the lasting tingles. Now he remembered. Dean. The way he touched. The way he moved his fingers, gently brushing his cheeks. Charlie rose and felt the nakedness of his body meet the cool air. He ran his palm over his pale toned stomach. Where were his clothes? He turned to search for them but was met abruptly with his reflection. How he hated mirrors. His body gleamed in the pale light of the room as he turned from it.  
  
"Charlie?" Dean's voice flooded through the door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Dean opened the door. He gasped at the magnificence of Charlie's body. The way his muscles moved across his shoulders. The way his chest was delicately structured with muscles faintly showing under the pale skin. Dean glanced down. He couldn't help it. Dean shivered in excitement. However, he had to keep it contained. For now. Dean tore his attention off Charlie's body and stared in mock concentration at the coffee he was carrying.  
  
"Why so shy Dean?" Charlie whispered as he walked around him to closed the door.  
  
Why did he have to be so damn beautiful? Dean thought.  
  
Charlie moved towards Dean in a manly elegance he could not describe. Every muscle and curve moved erotically as he approached Dean, taking the coffee from him. As he did so, Charlie brushed his lips across Dean's cheeks. Suddenly Dean couldn't breath. He moved away abruptly. The coffee spilt from the sudden motion. The dark addicting liquid ran down onto Dean's neck and chest. He attempted to wipe it off his shirt but his arm was grabbed by Charlie's hand.  
  
"Let me clean it." Charlie whispered again as he placed the coffee down on a nearby table. Charlie grabbed the back of Dean's neck in utter passion and thirst. His tongue throbbed as it met the delicate droplets of the liquid against the salty warm flesh of Dean's skin. Charlie could feel Dean's pulse as he brushed away the droplets of warm liquid from his neck. Dean sighed and touched Charlie's dirty blonde hair. With the passionate taste of coffee and Dean in his mouth he carefully took the shirt off Dean. There was a patch of moisture on Dean's chest where the coffee had seeped through. He wanted to taste its effects. Yet again, Charlie's soft baby tongue brushed Dean's skin. He shivered from the utter experience of it. At this moment, Dean wished Charlie had spilt more coffee on him.  
  
"Charlie?" Sookie's sweet motherly voice drifted into the heated room.  
  
Charlie grinned and sighed, leaving Dean's skin to jump at the feeling on his chest. At this moment, Sookie opened the door. She shrieked in shock. Here she stood at her own doorway to see Charlie naked and Dean hot and flustered. Sookie's hand shot up to her throat to try and breath from the sight. She turned away from the door so she couldn't see the cheeky and slightly sheepish grins. Charlie emerged next to Sookie smiling innocently.  
  
"I just need to take a shower." Charlie whispered softly into her ear. Sookie jumped and chuckled.  
  
"It's down the hall, honey."  
  
Sookie turned to see Dean standing in the darkened room.  
  
"You need to put on a shirt young man before you catch a cold." Sookie turned around and shook her head.  
  
Ah who cares for colds when there is such a man. Dean smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jackson?" Sookie sat across from her husband as he flipped the pages of a book. Jackson replied with a grunt.  
  
"Jackson?!"  
  
"What Sookie, dear?" the dripping sarcastic comment made Sookie desperate.  
  
"They were doing it."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"You know it!"  
  
Jackson sighed. "They are in love."  
  
"But it's wrong. Poor Rory!" Sookie sobbed as she munched on a cookie.  
  
"What's so wrong about two humans being in love. Forget both of them have dicks. I mean Zeus was a bisexual."  
  
"Jackson, Zeus is myth. You can't compare Dean and Charlie. It just feels wrong."  
  
"Well it's not. Stop being ignorant and what do you mean poor Rory?" Jackson stopped reading his book and gave Sookie his full attention.  
  
"I think Rory likes Charlie." She munched with sympathy.  
  
"I don't think so. Rory is dating that kid. What's his name?"  
  
"Jess."  
  
* * *  
  
"So where is this folder?" Rory laid down her bag and flopped down on the couch. Lorelei scrambled around muttering to herself.  
  
"I heard that it is way easier to open your mouth when you speak." Rory ran through her hair in fustration at her mother's messiness.  
  
"It seems some can't say the right things even though they open their mouths." Lorelei called back from the kitchen.  
  
"If you mean Jess."  
  
"Never thought of him but he is a perfect example!"  
  
"Mom he was just upset."  
  
"Why does the bright stick up for losers?"  
  
"He acts weird when he is upset. Some psychological problem. That's easy to fix."  
  
"Ah! I found it! The documents!" Lorelei approached Rory with caution, looking over her shoulders anxiously.  
  
"Don't worry our address is private. The FBI and CIA won't be able to find us." Rory extended her hand to reach for the documents.  
  
Sheets of Charlie's past fell onto her lap.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"It's the FBI I knew it!" Lorelei snatched the folders from her daughters hands and tried to shove them down her top.  
  
"I'm sure America's top secret intelligence won't be able to find it under your top."  
  
"Your right. It makes me look so much rounder. So unreal."  
  
Rory shook her head.  
  
Knock knock  
  
"Lorelei! Rory! It's Mr. Maynard here! Charlie's father." A coarse warm voice fluttered into the lounge.  
  
Lorelei's eyes widened. "This is worse than the FBI"  
  
"Shove it under there!" Rory whispered, pointing to the cushions.  
  
"What if he sits on it?" Lorelei replied jumping around to find it.  
  
"Lorelei! Is that you?!"  
  
Rory grabbed the documents from her mom and shoved them down a vase full of fake flowers.  
  
"At least he wouldn't be able to get it if it was down my top!" Lorelei whispered as she approached the door.  
  
The door clicked open.  
  
The stern blue eyes scanned the background of the loving room and his chapped lips began to curl.  
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Maynard." 


	17. Is this it?

"Good afternoon Mr. Maynard." Lorelei extended her hand and smiled anxiously. Rory stood behind her mom peering over her shoulder. She smiled coldly at the man who caused Charlie so much pain.  
  
"Nice to see you Lorelei. Rory." Charles Maynard took Lorelei's hand lightly and regarded Rory with a nod. The three of them stood awkwardly infront of the Gilmore's doorway in silence. Mr. Maynard waiting for Lorelei to invite him inside. Lorelei and Rory waiting for Mr. Maynard to deliver his message and leave.  
  
"So Lorelei, Rory how are we today." Mr. Maynard responded to the silence by making insignificant conversation.  
  
"We were fine, thank you." Rory stepped into view from behind her mom.  
  
"Were, my dear? Did I interrupt something?" Mr. Maynard tried to peer over the frames of Lorelei and Rory into their living room.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just ah, mother, daughter bonding." Lorelei laughed anxiously and squeezed Rory beside her.  
  
"That is always pleasing to hear. However, I wish I could say the same for my son."  
  
"Oh?" Lorelei and Rory both exclaimed innocently.  
  
"Yes. I came to you today to talk to you about my son and if you know where he is." Mr. Maynard smiled pleasantly but without the warm twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Is ah Charlie ok?" Lorelei questioned in mock concern, which seemed to be evident from both parties.  
  
"I hope he is."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"It may be a bit messy." Rory answered.  
  
"I won't mind."  
  
"Are you sure? You know, girls." Lorelei added blocking the entry of Mr. Maynard.  
  
"I insist and my foot is becoming rather irritable from standing."  
  
"I'm sorry. We've forgot our manners. Come in." Lorelei stepped aside and let Mr. Maynard through. She was then met with questioning and concerned eyes of her daughter.  
  
Mr. Maynard surveyed the living room with curiosity. He stood infront of the living room and was about to sit down on the couch when Lorelei pulled him back up by his arm.  
  
"You shouldn't be sitting here. We just had Kirk come over and spray pesticide all over it."  
  
Mr. Maynard gave them a doubtful look, his eyes then became pointed and dark.  
  
"You know those damn bugs." Rory lied.  
  
"I collect bugs you know and I have a very proud collection." Mr. Maynard remained slightly suspicious but he relaxed.  
  
"Really tell us all about them. in the kitchen."  
  
Rory looked anxiously over at the vase of fake flowers.  
  
"You should of let me come and look for your bugs. It may have been worthy to my collection."  
  
"Funny we didn't think of it." Lorelei aided Mr. Maynard to the kitchen while gesturing Rory to take the folder out of the vase and hide it upstairs.  
  
"If I've known you had bugs I would have called on you sooner. But I've been so worried about where Charlie is."  
  
Rory reached into the vase with caution.  
  
"So do you know where Charlie is?"  
  
Stupid question! Rory thought. Her hand touched the sharp but soft edges of the folder. Her mom and Mr. Maynard suddenly stopped on the way to the kitchen. Rory's hand shot out of the vase making it wobble. Mr. Maynard turned around to see Rory adjusting the vase.  
  
"Must be the cat." She lied. Mr. Maynard eyes narrowed but shrugged and continued to talk to Lorelei.  
  
"Lorelei, I would not have come to ask if I knew."  
  
Rory tried again. She reached for the folder and began to pull it out with much difficulty.  
  
"and you must be so worried as his father and all." Lorelei's anxious face turned toward Rory.  
  
The flowers from the vase began to fall. Rory tried to grab as many as she could and stuffed them back in the vase.  
  
"Of course I am! Who doubts their father's affections?"  
  
Rory held the folder clumsily as she balanced the vase again. She held it in the air and motioned that she would go up stairs.  
  
"I meant do you have any hint." Lorelei nodded and waved behind her back to go.  
  
"None so far but I was hoping that Rory here would be able to help me." Mr. Maynard turned around to see Rory heading upstairs. Mr. Maynard reached for her and Rory clumsily hid the folder behind her back.  
  
"Rory dear where are you going? Join us!"  
  
"Rory was just going to the toilet." Lorelei pulled Mr. Maynard away from her.  
  
"It's very strange that you would know when your daughter wants to go to the bathroom." Mr. Maynard's eyes narrowed again.  
  
"Some people say we are very close." Lorelei shrugged nervously.  
  
"So close we can read minds." Rory nodded.  
  
"Like Siamese twins."  
  
Mr. Maynard's shrewd blue eyes looked suspiciously at Rory. He took her by the arm.  
  
"Rory, I will not be staying long and I don't like having beautiful young women out of my sight."  
  
"I won't be long Mr. Maynard." Rory pleaded.  
  
Mr. Maynard still held roughly to Rory's arm. "Did you hear what happened to that poor girl in New York?"  
  
His rough hands held on to both Rory and Lorelei, not loosening his grip. He then steered them into the kitchen as if he was the host and Rory and Lorelei were the guests. Rory tucked the documents into her jeans and crossed her fingers that Mr. Maynard would not see. Lorelei laughed nervously and settled Mr. Maynard into a seat. She began to fumble around the kitchen.  
  
"Tea? Coffee?"  
  
"Tea will be nice Lorelei." Mr. Maynard nodded as he turned to Rory who sat opposite him on the documents. "Now Rory have you seen Charlie lately? Or even heard from him?"  
  
"No. No I haven't" Rory smiled innocently, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"I am very worried about him. He doesn't need this now. He is going to go back to Yale within a few weeks."  
  
"He might be on a road trip! You know kids." Lorelei stirred the tea and coffee. She turned around and was met by disbelief from Rory.  
  
"I think it's that Dean boy. He's been having too much influence on Charlie. Dean's doesn't seem agreeable to be in contact with my son."  
  
Rory tried to restrain herself from making harsh comments. She found this extremely hard and started to fiddle with her sleeve.  
  
"Is there something wrong Rory?" Mr. Maynard seemed genuinely concerned.  
  
"No, No. Just ah really need to go to the bathroom." Rory wiggled in her seat feeling the harshness of the documents.  
  
"She's been needing to go for ages" Lorelei supported.  
  
"Well why didn't she go?"  
  
"You must understand Mr. Maynard the attachment that girls have to Brad Pitt."  
  
"No I don't understand the attachments, especially if it prevents females from doing natural duties." Mr. Maynard waved off Rory.  
  
Lorelei squealed at the chance of hiding the folder safely and Rory blew a sigh of relief. Rory stood up and rushed towards the stairs. The documents began to slip and that's when everything spilt on the floor. All was revealed.  
  
* * * 


	18. 

Everything flew across the tiled floor of the Gilmore kitchen. All the documents they had tried too hard to hide from Mr. Maynard. Lorelei watched in pure fear as Rory turned to see the documents falling from her pants. Mr. Maynard's eyes darted to all the fallen pieces of paper. Fortunately the text on the papers were too small to read from Mr. Maynard's distance. However, he had begun to walk up to help Rory. Rory stood unmoving. Her mind told her vigorously to do something, anything but she couldn't.  
  
"Mr. Maynard! Don't go through all that trouble bending over! Rory can pick it up herself!" Lorelei grabbed onto Mr. Maynard's arm desperately.  
  
Rory kneeled on the warm tiled floors and swept the papers messily into one pile. She tried to cover Mr. Maynard's view of the documents by leaning over them, pretending to be distressed.  
  
"I always say a beautiful young lady shouldn't be seen on the floor." Mr. Maynard took Lorelei's hand.  
  
"That's so true. Hurry up Rory." Lorelei nodded.  
  
Rory awkwardly bundled the documents back into its folder and held its slipping sheets of paper between her hands.  
  
"Clumsiness. It's hereditary." Rory laughed anxiously.  
  
"Something you wouldn't see in my family."  
  
"Charlie."  
  
"If Charlie ever acted clumsily, it must be from his mother." Mr. Maynard spat.  
  
Rory stood uncomfortably under his gaze as the documents containing all the Maynard Family secrets were clutched against her chest.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Maynard I really need to go to the bathroom." Rory coughed.  
  
"Tell me Rory what is in that folder? So precious it seems?" Mr. Maynard leaned over as if he were to grab on to it. Rory inched away clutching harder.  
  
"This little thing?"  
  
"Little? My dear you're clutching it like it is your life."  
  
"and so it is!" Lorelei declared. All eyes darted towards Lorelei. Rory's eyes were desperate and Mr. Maynard's questioning.  
  
"It's Rory's project." She explained.  
  
Mr. Maynard raised his eyebrow. " Well! A project! I declare Rory, I would love to see it." He extended his hands towards Rory.  
  
"I can't." Rory shook her head.  
  
Mr. Maynard's arm fell limply in front of him. "I believe that I would be a good judge."  
  
"Rory's project contains something private." Lorelei broke the uncomfortable trance.  
  
" My dear Lorelei, I'm starting to doubt this is Rory's project."  
  
"Oh I only gathered." Lorelei waved off the comment. "Mom's right. It's uh on personal experiences and how uh emotions effected them."  
  
"Oh! How interesting!"  
  
"Rory didn't you need to go to the bathroom" Lorelei eyed.  
  
Rory thanked her mom with her eyes and ran thankfully up the stairs. She breathed a deep sigh of relief as she reached the top of the staircase. Now, where to put it. Her eyes scanned every corner and crack possible. She could hear pieces the conversation occurring downstairs.  
  
".Dangerous for kids to run about."  
  
"Maybe Charlie needs a break." Lorelei's voice wafted up the stairs.  
  
Where to hide it? Not in mom's room. Defiantly not in any bins. Where to hide it? Rory's eyes darted from one place to the other desperately.  
  
".seems totally out of control."  
  
Rory padded softly into her mom's room. Words of the conversations downstairs began to fade.  
  
"Mphff Roughft Lifouhs."  
  
Rory's indecisive mind led her body to go to two directions at once. This left her tripping over her mother's clothes. Maybe she could hide it under the bed for now. Why was she even considering? She should just chuck it anywhere. Her eyes darted frantically. Finally, her eyes rested on her mom's adjoining draws that contained all the grandma underwear and the g- strings. Surely if Mr. Maynard had the chance to look, he wouldn't look in there. It was settled. She stuffed the documents desperately underneath a large yellowing underwear which she was sure her mom won't remember owning. Rory slid the drawer shut carefully. She straightened herself and made sure she looked presentable.  
  
" imphll weinage are all like that." Parts of conversations began to drift back into range as Rory walked steadily out of her mom's bedroom.  
  
"Charlie is not like the rest of them."  
  
"The rest are like Charlie?" Lorelei was trying to prolong the conversation as long as she could to give Rory time.  
  
"It is common to have people follow in the footsteps of the Maynards."  
  
"You almost sound like dad." Lorelei laughed.  
  
"Ah, your father is such an excellent man and your mother! Extraordinary!"  
  
"Can't say the same for you." Rory muttered under her breath as she made her way down the steps. How could Mr. Maynard have the nerve to come into her house and speak so cordially! Like he was such a gentleman! He's such a fraud! Cheat!  
  
She entered the kitchen with the words ringing in her thoughts.  
  
"Ah Rory, I must ask you again. Have you any idea where Charlie may be?" His shrewd blue yes penetrated Rory's.  
  
"No idea. But I wouldn't worry Mr. Maynard." Rory rushed through.  
  
".And why is that?" He questioned in return.  
  
"Charlie is a grown man." Lorelei inputted.  
  
"He is intelligent." Rory nodded.  
  
"So you're implying he may be scheming against me?" Mr. Maynard's eyes darted from Rory to Lorelei with eager anger.  
  
"I am sure Charlie isn't that intelligent." Lorelei laughed nervously.  
  
Rory glared back with equal determination at Mr. Maynard. "Mr. Maynard what reason would Charlie have to scheme against his own father?" she asked innocently.  
  
Mr. Maynard's eyes diverted and rested upon Lorelei's half-amused and half- shocked face. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.  
  
"Obviously, you do not know where Charlie is. I am sorry I've interrupted your afternoon." He stood up and was escorted to the door.  
  
"It was a pleasure speaking with you Lorelei, Rory. I am so sorry to be of such inconvenience." Mr. Maynard nodded at the door.  
  
"No. We were the ones who caused the inconvenience." Lorelei answered politely in a 'get off my porch quickly' attitude.  
  
". we should of sensed you were coming." Rory finished her mom's sentence.  
  
"If you hear anything or if Charlie contacts you be sure to call me and let me know." Finally Mr. Maynard stepped off their porch and stepped into his own property. His car.  
  
"Mom I don't think Charlie's safe." Rory broke the silence as they watched Mr. Maynard's car disappear from sight.  
  
"You're right. Sookie's hospitality can sometimes be too overbearing."  
  
"I meant his dad."  
  
"As long as we have the documents."  
  
Rory looked up at her mom. "It's great you have so much sunshine."  
  
Lorelei smiled and hugged her daughter. "And people wonder why I'm hot!"  
  
"Did Kirk really spray pesticide?" Rory asked.  
  
" No. But we do have bugs."  
  
Rory smiled. "Maybe we should ask Mr. Maynard to come back."  
  
"Speaking of bugs, how is your relationship with Jess?"  
  
"Full of mushy things and crunchy bits." Rory answered.  
  
* * *  
  
The hard, corporate rubber of the shoe met the dirt forcefully. The impact created an amusing ripple, which led to a tiny mushroom cloud. Jess snorted in amusement. How he felt sorry for the bugs living on the dirt floor this moment. Jess rolled his eyes at himself and ran his fingers through his hair. He was reduced to thinking about bugs, which never mattered to him. Jess kicked the dirt again. This time he wanted to make a larger mushroom cloud than before. Hey, bugs do deserve it. They are going to out live us, humans anyway. Jess looked up at the streets in his view. He could see Luke's diner. Not very interesting. There was nothing to do. If Rory was here, he could have spent time with her.  
  
"However, Rory's not here is she?" He muttered. Jess turned around and playfully punched the wall. No she wasn't here with him. She was off somewhere. Probably to rescue Charlie. Jess laughed bitterly at the thought of Rory as a knight and Charlie dressed in a gown crying for help. Charlie is such a chick. Jess sighed at the bitterly amusing thought. He wondered why all the gay guys get the chicks. What did they have? Some sort of charisma? Damn gays.  
  
"Hey Jess!" A shoulder-length blonde stood in front of him, grinning.  
  
" Hey Shane." Jess smiled reluctantly back. Why was Shane so cheery when she was angry with him for dumping her?  
  
"Why are you here by your lonesome self?" Shane asked playfully.  
  
"On break. Nothing much, you?" Jess buried his hands deeper into his pockets.  
  
"Oh! I saw you here, alone and came over."  
  
"I feel so privileged." Came the blunt reply.  
  
"So where's your girlfriend? Did she neglect you?" Shane looked around playfully and grinned.  
  
"You can say that." Jess sighed and leaned against the wall. He tilted his head slightly to avoid the glare of the sun and looked at Shane's cheeky eyes.  
  
"Well in that case, I'll have to take you home with me."  
  
Jess tilted back his head to get a better view of Shane.  
  
"What do you say? Come on!" Shane's thick pink lips pouted.  
  
"I don't know. I have to go back to Luke's soon."  
  
Shane tugged his arm. "Come one! Your alone and I'm alone. We can be alone together."  
  
"Rory." Jess started however was stopped by Shane's finger on his lips.  
  
"It's not like you'll be unfaithful. Just come back to my place for a few drinks."  
  
"Shane I'm working at the moment." Jess took Shane's hand away from his mouth.  
  
"Stop being so boring! I'm sure Luke won't miss you!" Shane pouted.  
  
Jess looked over to the small diner, where he could see Luke shuffling about serving coffee. God how he hated to be cooped up in that hole. Don't' get him wrong! He appreciated that Luke took him in and gave him a job.  
  
"We can do stuff!" Shane eyed him eagerly, tugging onto his arm.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I'll go." He let Shane's hands lead him the way.  
  
* * *  
  
The delicate, crystallized beads of water ran down the darkened blonde hair. It ran perpetually down his neck and made the journey past his back. His towel was loosely wrapped around his waist so it clung erotically onto the muscles in his hips. His broad, manly shoulders glistened from the beads of water as he padded down the hallway into his room. His glittery blue-grey eyes darted to through the rooms. He hoped to catch a glimpse of Dean.  
  
* * *  
  
Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. How long could he keep this secret from Charlie? God he loved Charlie! Dean gently brushed the tingles away from his chest, which had lingered from Charlie's touch. Who else knew? He needed help. He needed some support. Charlie did not deserve this shit. His relationship with him doesn't deserve this shit. He needed help. He needed to tell someone. Someone who would care about it and keep it a secret. He guessed someone like Rory.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" came a whisper from the door. Charlie.  
  
He looked like a damn God. The Son of Aphrodite. Charlie was his God. The way his dark, messy blonde hair glistened although there wasn't light. Okay so it may be the shampoo but he was still a God. His inviting eyes engulfed him. He could feel them undress him, slowly and deliciously.  
  
With one action Charlie threw off his towel and stood gloriously naked in front of him. His dimpled cheeks smiled down at him. At that moment he looked like the most beautiful baby. His baby. His God. 


	19. lol19

* * *  
  
"Rory! Rory!"  
  
Rory's mind snapped back from its trance like state and was met by the image of the road in front of her and the concerned look from her mom. Lorelei tried to keep one eye on the road while the other searched her daughter's face. This was no easy task. Cars swerved out of their way and the sound of car horns aimed at them were deafening.  
  
"Mom! Watch it!" Rory yelled as she hung onto the dashboard in front of her for balance.  
  
Lorelei looked back at the road. She took a sharp swing at the steering wheel, which made the car swerve and skid dangerously.  
  
"I'd like to get to Charlie alive please." Rory clutched her chest and breathed in sharply.  
  
"Well, since you ask so politely."  
  
"They should ban dangerous maniacs from the roads." Rory grinned, eyeing her mom.  
  
"Why thank you. I take that as a compliment."  
  
"Oh I wasn't intending to compliment you."  
  
"If the stupid authorities banned dangerous maniacs from the road, driving wouldn't be a challenge and you wouldn't be able to use the horn!" With this Lorelei hit her horn and let the blasting warning met the cars and pedestrians around her.  
  
"People always find a way to use the horn."  
  
"I think it's human nature. It's temptation."  
  
"Car horns are definitely installed for tempting the driver." Rory nodded.  
  
"I mean you don't even need a horn. You can shout out obscenities instead."  
  
"And you can convey so much more meaning by shouting."  
  
"Exactly. Of course if one can't speak then a horn would be good."  
  
"And if you have a soft voice you could install a speaker."  
  
Lorelei nodded in deep thought. "Or they could just invent horns which blasts obscenities every time you hit it . . . that way people's voice won't become coarse."  
  
"Kirk can help invent it." Rory pointed.  
  
"We could be famous! Of course, we will split the profit."  
  
"There should be a commission too."  
  
"Our first customers could be Sookie, Jackson, Dean and Charlie!" Lorelei smiled at her own genius mind.  
  
Rory looked out the window uncomfortably at the thought of Charlie. The poor guy.  
  
Rory cleared her throat. "So uh what are we going to say to Charlie?" "We tell him that the Obscene Horns will be a great investment and worth buying."  
  
Rory shook her head. "I meant about his situation."  
  
Lorelei's imagination of fame and fortune plummeted and landed painfully back in her mind.  
  
"Oh right. Charlie." Lorelei had to think hard. Not that she didn't normally think hard. An image of Winnie -the -Pooh thinking as its yellow paw tapped its furry head entered her mind. However, she was ready. In her hand was the tranquilizer. Lorelei kneeled. Well in her mind at least She took aim. The trigger was pulled and the dart hit the Pooh bear on the side. Humorously it slumped to the ground with its paw still on its head. Lorelei laughed and shook the image away.  
  
"Mom?!"  
  
"What! Pooh is still alive! It was only a dart!" Lorelei answered in panic.  
  
Rory looked back at her confused. "What are we going to say to Charlie?"  
  
"Oh!. We tell him that we love him. Some in different ways." Lorelei chuckled.  
  
Rory wished she could be as confident as her mom. She didn't understand where all her cheerfulness came from. Rory fiddled nervously with the seat belt as the car came to a halt in front of Sookie's house.  
  
"Remember we don't want to alarm him. He needs to be relaxed as possible so we can tell him about the plan." Lorelei pointed as they headed towards the front door.  
  
"What plan?"  
  
"Going to court against his father."  
  
"He won't do it. He respects his father too much."  
  
Lorelei straightened up her top. "I never understood that."  
  
"And there is something else I have to tell you."  
  
Lorelei rang the doorbell. "Shoot."  
  
"Dean told Mr. Maynard about their relationship."  
  
"What!" Lorelei yelled.  
  
The front door was pulled open discreetly. A part of the human face was revealed.  
  
"Who goes there?" Jackson's voice boomed.  
  
Lorelei laughed and Rory looked on amused.  
  
"It's Lorelei and Rory, come on let us in." Lorelei tried to push the door open but was met by equal force.  
  
"How do I know it's really Lorelei and Rory and not Mr. Maynard and his assistant?"  
  
"Excuse me! Mr. Maynard would not look so ravishing as I do in this little top I'm wearing."  
  
"And what about the so-called Rory?"  
  
"Well could his assistant look so cute and gorgeous as Rory?"  
  
Rory batted her dark eyelashes, which framed swimming eyes.  
  
"Alright! Alright!" Jackson had finally let them in.  
  
Rory stood awkwardly in the hallway looking for Charlie, while her mom wandered off following the smell coming from Sookie's kitchen.  
  
"Hey Rory!" Charlie appeared from one of the rooms and embraced her warmly. Rory looked up at his smiling face. Charlie's hair was messier than she remembered. It was certainly a darker shade of blonde but maybe that's because it was wet. His warm, welcoming grey-blue eyes thanked her.  
  
Rory pulled away and cleared her throat. "So uh Charlie how have you been?"  
  
"As fine as I can be. Very comfortable." Charlie's grin dimpled.  
  
"Where's Dean?" Rory looked behind him.  
  
"He's sleeping. Just a bit exhausted." Charlie winked.  
  
"Charlie! How are you doing?!" Lorelei appeared wiping crumbs away from her mouth.  
  
"Hi Miss Gilmore. I am very well thank you. I want to thank you so much for assisting me through this difficult situation . . ."  
  
Lorelei waved him silent. "God you speak like your father."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"I meant you speak as eloquently."  
  
"Of course, I was raised by him." Charlie smiled painfully. "How are you by the way?"  
  
"Oh great! Manicures, hot coffee, annoying Luke and oh! Your father dropped by."  
  
"Excuse me? My father?"  
  
Sookie pushed past Lorelei giving her a small pinch, which left Lorelei sore and rubbing her arm.  
  
"What did I do?!"  
  
Sookie took Charlie by the arm, patting it warmly. "I didn't want you to know honey."  
  
"Oops." Lorelei whispered.  
  
Charlie looked around confused. "Know what?"  
  
"Your father has been looking for you by visiting every home in this town."  
  
"What?! He hasn't come here has he?"  
  
"No fortunately." Jackson called from the kitchen.  
  
Charlie held his head in his hands and sank down on the couch. How could he have been so selfish? To put everyone who has been so kind and generous into such trouble. How could he so selfishly risk everyone's comfort? How could he put the people that genuinely cared for him in danger from his father? He should have known. He should have realised. How stupid has he been? How blind! Charlie cursed himself under his breath. 'Damn you father!'  
  
"Are you alright honey?" Sookie's motherly voice stopped the train of curses circling in Charlie's mind.  
  
"Of course he's not alright. Look at his complexion!" Lorelei answered for Charlie.  
  
"Well if someone didn't tell him." Sookie snapped.  
  
Charlie silenced them by standing up abruptly. He placed a hand on Sookie's arm and smiled at her warmly. This made Sookie sigh. Jackson cleared his throat noisily and broke Sookie trance. Lorelei and Rory couldn't help but chuckle at the scene before them. Charlie looking like a brave prince before the bashful Princess Sookie, while her suitor Lord Jackson was in the dark, jealous.  
  
"I needed to know the truth. Thank you Miss Gilmore for informing me."  
  
"For god's sake call me Lorelei."  
  
Charlie nodded and looked around. The people before him actually cared for him! He wanted to thank each one sincerely. However, this wasn't the time.  
  
"I just want to know one thing. If I ask would you meet my request?"  
  
The question was met by eager nods and 'of course'.  
  
"And don't speak so formally. We are all friends here." Rory added.  
  
Charlie smiled. "I will try. It's just I have been brought up with a certain manner and it's hard to just get rid of it."  
  
"It's okay dear. What was your question?" Sookie was especially eager.  
  
Charlie took a deep breath. " Considering you guys were protecting me from the truth about my father looking for me, is there anything you're still keeping from me for the sake of my protection?"  
  
"Of course not!" Sookie and Jackson answered truthfully.  
  
Rory fiddled nervously with her sleeve. She tried to look at something else besides Charlie's pleading eyes. At this moment, Lorelei was cursing herself for not telling Sookie and Jackson, in turn gaining some advice.  
  
"Miss. I mean Lorelei, Rory is there something you need to tell me?" Charlie looked anxiously at them.  
  
"Oh no, no. Except Sookie's brownies have been kept from you, for your protection." Lorelei hastily replied. This was met by confused faces.  
  
"Why? I love brownies."  
  
"Yes why is that Lorelei?" Sookie asked, equally confused.  
  
Rory stepped in. "Well because Sookie's brownies are so dangerously sweet and rich."  
  
"Yes! I mean think about the warm thick drip of addictive chocolate. Think about how it sticks to your mouth and how you want more. It's like a drug. Too strong for you Charlie."  
  
Charlie laughed. "You scared me there. I thought you were going to say something serious."  
  
Lorelei and Rory laughed nervously. Phew.  
  
"Oh but Sookie's brownies are serious. Well if you ever tasted them." Jackson joined.  
  
"I think I'll go and make some brownies now. Lorelei can you help me?"  
  
"Do I get to lick the bowl?" Lorelei asked childishly as she was led by the arm to the kitchen  
  
"Considering you described the brownies so deliciously I think I'll try some." Charlie grinned as he sat back down on the couch next to Rory.  
  
"Well, I'll uh leave you kids to talk." Jackson patted Rory on the head and left.  
  
"Are you sure you're up for Sookie's brownies? They are the best brownies."  
  
"Am I guaranteed that?" Charlie laughed playfully.  
  
* * *  
  
"You know something Lorelei." Sookie eyed her as she took out the ingredients.  
  
"All I know is that I get to lick the bowl."  
  
"Back there with the whole brownie cover-up.I know you too well."  
  
"Then you would know I can't speak of it seriously when I have a mountain of chocolate in front of me."  
  
Sookie shook her head. "Come on Lorelei. Just a little hint."  
  
"The brownies should have a little hint of vanilla in them." Lorelei replied, avoiding Sookie's request.  
  
"Lorelei! Give me a hint! Stop eating the chocolate! There won't be enough."  
  
Lorelei licked her fingers like a child. "Okay I'll give you a hint."  
  
Sookie paused and gave Lorelei her full attention. "Well?"  
  
"You don't need to stop slaving over our brownies." Lorelei pointed out. "Anyway my hint is.Charlie's father."  
  
Sookie's face slackened. "This is something serious isn't it? Did he come and tell you something on his visit?"  
  
Lorelei snorted. "Yeah right."  
  
"So what is it? Why didn't you tell Charlie?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Hey Charlie your father is not your biological father."  
  
Sookie's hand shot to her mouth. "Oh my God.Are you sure?" She whispered.  
  
Lorelei wiped her hands of egg yolk and tried to look calm about it. The one thing she didn't like about Sookie is her constant worrying and making things seem worse. That is not to say the whole thing about Charlie's father is bad already.  
  
"I've got the documents."  
  
"Where did you get them?"  
  
"Dad's office. they were throwing them out." Sookie gave her a reproachful look.  
  
"I didn't steal them! It was going to go in the shredder anyway."  
  
"There must be a reason why it was going into the shredder." Sookie added.  
  
"Of course there was!"  
  
Sookie stood silent stirring the batter viciously. Lorelei looked the other way pretending to be occupied. Who said silence was golden?  
  
Sookie broke the silence. "Maybe you should ring your father. Ask him a few questions."  
  
"Yeah.yeah!" Lorelei nodded heading towards Sookie telephone. "And don't go all Godfather on me!"  
  
Sookie laughed at this. "Me? The Godfather?"  
  
Lorelei picked up the receiver and pressed the numbers eagerly. "You should bring Jackson in here so we can tell him. Them we can discuss our options."  
  
"JACKSON!" Sookie yelled.  
  
Lorelei smiled. "God I feel like I'm at work."  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on Jess.just one more. for me" Shane whined as she put her head on Jess's shoulder. Her tangled blonde hair crept around Jess's neck. He could smell it. It smelt like sweet strawberries with an essence of vanilla. He could feel her skin too. It was the warm flesh of a woman. No!  
  
"I don't think so Shane" Jess pushed her off a bit, but he could still feel the heat radiating from her.  
  
"Oh why not! You used to love it" Shane pouted, dangling the bottle in front of him  
  
He could smell the stinging, hot alcohol from Shane's mouth as she giggled in his face. He pushed the bottle away.  
  
"I have a headache." Jess answered. He tried to stand up but the law of gravity was too much. Shane laughed, swinging the bottle to her mouth.  
  
"Stop being a baby. Drink some of this. it'll make it fly away." Shane laughed. "Can you imagine your head just up and left? Just flew away?!"  
  
Jess took the bottle from her. "You sure this stuff will cure this?" He asked as he pointed towards his head.  
  
Shane chuckled. "Sure it will!" She reached down onto the floor and searched for another.  
  
Jess smelt the liquid in the bottle. It looked the alcohol and it smelt like alcohol. Who cares he needed to cure his sloping vision.  
  
"Yay!" Shane exclaimed at the sight of Jess finally drinking it. "And I thought you've gone all soft on me!" She added.  
  
Jess took the bottle out of Shane's hands and drank it. "What do you mean"  
  
"Well you going out with that chick has made you a good boy." Shane breathed as she snuggled her head between his shoulders and neck.  
  
He was going out with some chick? He had a girlfriend? This was new.oh wait, yes, Rory. Jess snorted.  
  
"She's not much of a girlfriend." Jess replied.  
  
"Why's that?" Shane's lips moved closer to Jess's neck.  
  
"That gay guy Charlie." Jess answered fully aware at Shane breath on his neck.  
  
"Jess?" Shane whispered.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Kiss me?"  
  
Jess didn't have time to answer, nor breath for that matter. He was met by force and Shane's full, wet mouth of promise. It was the first time in ages he felt the mouth and tongue of a woman brush against his.  
  
* * *  
  
"How are you and Jess by the way? He is your boyfriend right?" Charlie yawned and stretched out. He ruffled his hair in a boyish way and grinned, showing his dimples.  
  
Rory nodded and smiled. "Yeah he is. I kind of feel bad though."  
  
Charlie nodded and stared at something in the distance only he could see. "Because you're here with me and not spending time with him."  
  
"Jess is such a great guy when you get to know him." Rory began.  
  
"So I've heard."  
  
Rory wasn't sure if this comment was genuine or not. "He is a really sweet guy."  
  
"Are you sure it's not something to do with all that candy he sells at that little diner?"  
  
Rory shook her head.  
  
"That was lame wasn't it?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh I try to be funny.doesn't seem to work at times." Charlie smiled at her.  
  
"I can see you try." Rory warmly replied. "So." Charlie started, runny his fingers through his hair. "What makes him so great?"  
  
"Little things."  
  
"Wow so he doesn't have any great qualities about him so you're reduced to focus on the little things."  
  
Rory laughed. "It's not like that. He can make me laugh."  
  
"So can I. so can Dean.so can your mom, Sookie and Jackson." Charlie rebutted.  
  
"I feel warm and comfortable around him."  
  
"I'm sure you feel the same way when you're around us."  
  
Rory turned towards Charlie. "Must you make him seem so bad?"  
  
Charlie chuckled. "I'm doing no such thing. I'm just revealing Jess to yourself."  
  
"Fine. Physical attraction."  
  
"Aren't I good-looking enough for you? Dean was your ex so you must of thought he was good-looking. Jackson isn't bad either. Don't tell Dean I said that."  
  
Rory laughed. "You guys are different. What do you have against Jess anyway?"  
  
"Just know a few things, heard a few things and picked up a few things." Charlie carelessly dismissed it.  
  
Rory looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing in particular."  
  
"If you're talking about rumors, there has always been rumors about Jess."  
  
Charlie shook his blonde head and rubbed his eyes. "I need my glasses. It feels weird without them."  
  
"Don't change the subject."  
  
"I didn't say anything about rumors from the people in town and I'm not lying about my glasses. I feel so naked."  
  
Rory suddenly had an image of Charlie naked. She shook her head at the image as Dean's face popped up in her mind.  
  
"Anyway, Jess is not who people think he is. He's a great guy and he hasn't done anything to cause me to turn on him."  
  
"Love is sometimes a bit thick." Charlie grinned and patted Rory. 


	20. Progression

"Well, I better check on Dean." Charlie patted Rory and grinned. The thought of Dean lying there helpless and sleeping was too overwhelming. It had been in the back of his mind. Although he loved talking to Rory and found her comforting, it was nothing compared to the feeling when he's with Dean.  
  
"Dean's not a baby. I'm sure he's fine." Rory commented but made no effort to stop him.  
  
"Then you don't know him that well.after all he is my baby." Charlie laughed, pulling his falling cargoes up.  
  
Rory pulled a face at this. "If you put it that way!"  
  
Charlie sighed. " Dean's so great." He started to walk away.  
  
"You love him don't you?" Rory's voice called him back.  
  
Charlie laughed and looked at Rory warmly. "Hell yeah!"  
  
Rory smiled. "I guess you're going to leave me here. Alone."  
  
Charlie looked down at his friend. "Don't make me choose."  
  
* * *  
  
Her lips moved to the rhythm. Which rhythms he wasn't quiet sure, but damn did it feel good. He could feel the full lips wrapping around his, trying to find some comfort and excitement. He brushed his hand on her back and here it traveled up her top. The smooth shape of a female was too tempting. It left him wanting more. In response, he pressed her closer and harder. Now he could feel the slight bliss of her breasts pressed against his chest. God how he needed that bliss! His hand searched and finally, finally found it. The warm supple flesh of a woman tingled and peaked under his touch. Shane wrapped her legs around his in response, moved her lips to his neck and momentarily moaned. It felt so damn good to have some impact and influence on a female.  
  
* * *  
  
Charlie knocked lightly on the door before wandering in. Why he did that he didn't know. He may as well bust in and strip off all his clothes. It really didn't matter.  
  
"Yeah?" Came the muffled answer.  
  
Charlie pushed the door open carefully. Dean looked up from the bed to see who it was.  
  
"Hey, I didn't think you were awake." Charlie grinned.  
  
"Yeah well Rory and her mom aren't very quiet people." Dean sat up. As he did the sheets fell from his chest, Charlie looked on and smiled.  
  
"Sookie's making brownies."  
  
Dean grinned "Do you think we get room service here?"  
  
"I'm sure that Sookie will make us do something for her service." Charlie answered as he sat on the bed.  
  
"What? Do you have stage fright?"  
  
"I am kinda shy." Charlie smiled revealing his cheeky dimples. In response Dean gently pressed his lips against his.  
  
"Is this what I get when I'm shy?" Charlie laughed.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Dean turned to face Charlie squarely.  
  
"If it's about performing in front of Sookie."  
  
"No, no.It's just about your, you know past."  
  
Charlie laughed and shook his golden head. "You make me sound like I'm some mystery."  
  
Dean didn't laugh but nodded in response. "Well, frankly you are."  
  
"Are you asking me if I am a super hero by night and a normal citizen by day?"  
  
"No I've seen you at night and unless your super hero power is lying there looking like a sex god asleep."  
  
"Good, I don't really like strutting around in my briefs. Unless you want me to play super hero."  
  
Dean grinned and brushed his lips against Charlie's neck. "You can play dress-ups for me later. But right now I want to know about your past."  
  
"Why are you all of a sudden curious?" Charlie asked coolly.  
  
"Well you know about my past relationships, shouldn't I know yours?"  
  
"All I know is Rory." Came the response.  
  
"Well you know you're my first and I want to know."  
  
"- if you are my first? I thought we've been through this." Charlie sighed.  
  
"Refresh my memory."  
  
"We were making out at my place on my couch."  
  
"-that explains why I don't remember you telling me anything." Dean smiled at the memory.  
  
"I told you..hang on I don't think I answered you that time."  
  
"So am I your first or what?" Dean asked.  
  
"I love your demanding ways." Charlie responded but was met by Dean's desperate expression.  
  
"Well, if you must know.no you're not my first."  
  
Dean's face slackened slightly. "Who is he? Where does he live?"  
  
"You're not going after him are you?"  
  
"No. I'm just gonna hunt him down."  
  
Charlie sighed. "Dean. It's no big deal. He is the past."  
  
Dean ignored the comment and fiddled with his sheets. "So what does he look like."  
  
"Dean, do we have to go through this?"  
  
"I was just curious."  
  
"Dean remember curiosity killed the cat?"  
  
"I'm not a cat and don't they have nine lives anyway."  
  
"Just to show that curiosity can kill nine times."  
  
"Tell me his name at least." Dean pleaded.  
  
Charlie sighed. "Oliver, are you satisfied or do I need to bring in hair and nail samples?"  
  
Dean snorted.  
  
"Anyway enough of him."  
  
Dean clung to his arm. "No I need to know more. I mean at least you've met Rory."  
  
"You need to forget it. Stop being so persistent."  
  
Dean pouted.  
  
"Fine he was an athlete, unemployed at the time, brown hair, green eyes, Scottish accent."  
  
Dean was silent for a moment but then looked up. "He was hot right?"  
  
Charlie laughed and grabbed a near by pillow hitting Dean lightly across the head.  
  
"Yes he was hot! Who cares when I have you?"  
  
Charlie grabbed Dean's neck and licked it. Dean smiled and pulled Charlie on him.  
  
* * *  
  
Rory pushed back a strand of escaping hair from her face. She looked around her and felt slightly restless. Sighing she stood up and wandered towards the kitchen where most of the company gathered. She wished she had brought 'Medea'. She really needed to finish that before her next English lesson. Rory admired the ways in which Euripides structured the concept of revenge tragedy. Okay she really needed to stop thinking about studying for a while.  
  
"No, we shouldn't get involved." Jackson's voice wafted towards Rory and she reached the door.  
  
"What do you suggest? Peg vegetables at Charles Maynard?"  
  
"Sookie that's a bit harsh. Don't need to get personal."  
  
Rory walked towards them quietly, trying not to disturb them. However, there was no escape from her mom.  
  
"Hey honey!" Lorelei piped. Sookie and Jackson turned around with smouldering eyes.  
  
Rory took a step back from their expression.  
  
"Hey, hey! She's a friend amongst us." Lorelei pointed out.  
  
Rory nodded, "I come in peace."  
  
Sookie and Jackson relaxed and turned back to their argument.  
  
"I just don't think this kid has anything to do with us!" Jackson continued in a harsh whisper, trying to prevent Rory from hearing.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. He is a wonderful boy who needs our help." Sookie replied heatedly.  
  
"All you need to do is testify." Lorelei added.  
  
"I'm not being cornered."  
  
"You're being as stubborn as a horse!" Sookie thundered.  
  
Rory shook her head and stood next to her mom. "How's the battle?"  
  
"Like Jackson like Troy." Lorelei answered.  
  
"All you need to do is offer Jackson a Trojan horse." Rory smiled.  
  
"Exactly then Troy or Jackson will fall to me." Lorelei grinned in response.  
  
"I didn't know Jackson was part of your master plan."  
  
"To strive for victory is to recruit as many soldiers as possible. Doesn't Chilton teach you that?"  
  
Rory laughed. "Not in those exact words."  
  
"Hey we're going to Bill and Hillary's place for dinner."  
  
"You sound eager to go to Grandma's." Rory questioned.  
  
Lorelei shrugged. "I need to speak to old Bill about battle tactics and I heard the china there is really nice."  
  
Sookie turned around from Jackson red-faced. "Lorelei you can take some brownies with you."  
  
"Uh sugar with Bill and Hillary, I don't know." Lorelei replied.  
  
"What could they do? Climb the walls?"  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'll do it!" Jackson suddenly yelled out. Sookie, Lorelei and Rory turned to see Jackson with a half eaten brownie in hand and chocolate smothered around the mouth.  
  
* * *  
  
"These brownies are delicious Lorelei!" Emily Gilmore glowed.  
  
"I didn't make them." Lorelei replied.  
  
"Even so, the creations of the chef always compliment the employer."  
  
Lorelei wiggled in her seat slightly annoyed. "Sookie's not my personal chef mom."  
  
Emily ignored the correction. "Which reminds me I have some contacts with the housekeeping company I hired my maids from that could help you in choosing your personal maids."  
  
"I don't need maids. I have two hands. Why! Rory has two hands." Lorelei lifted up her daughter's two hands, which were held up in the air with the dessert fork poised between her fingers.  
  
"A lady with roughen hands is no lady at all." Emily persisted.  
  
Rory tried to change the subject. "So grandpa?" she spoke loudly.  
  
"Hmmm?" came the occupied reply.  
  
"Have you read the book I leant you?" Rory asked.  
  
" Uh yes, there's not much you don't know about Stalin after reading that excellent creation." Richard Gilmore's eyes twinkled as he laid down the letter he was reading.  
  
"What are you doing letting Rory read about a man like Stalin?" Emily asked accusingly.  
  
"Chilton is destroying their young minds." Lorelei replied.  
  
"Chilton does no such thing." Emily argued.  
  
"Did evil Chilton order you to read Stalin?" Lorelei asked.  
  
"Um. No."  
  
"See!" Emily exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
"I shall be in my study if anybody needs me." Richard stood up and looked at Lorelei meaningfully.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey dad?" Lorelei carefully knocked on the door of her dad's study. She looked around and saw her proud Richard Gilmore sitting at his furnished desk surrounded by papers.  
  
"Come in Lorelei. You don't have to stand there like a scared rabbit."  
  
Lorelei walked into the soft carpeted, dim lit room. "Wow, I think that's the fist time you said I'm cute, furry and have big teeth."  
  
"What do you need Lorelei?"  
  
"What we talked about on the phone. Information."  
  
Richard sighed and took off his glasses. Which reminded her to buy Charlie new glasses.  
  
"You realise you are treading on dangerous grounds?"  
  
"Leaving Charlie with that brute of a man will be more dangerous."  
  
"Charles Maynard is a powerful man with many connections."  
  
"And he is abusing his son!"  
  
"Who as I understand it is not his biological son." Richard nodded.  
  
"Yes! He's nearly 21 he doesn't need to be chained by his father."  
  
"What about Yale? Charles pays for that boy's education."  
  
Lorelei shifted on her foot. She didn't think it'd take her this long to get some information.  
  
"I'm sure the court will work something out. He has rights."  
  
Richard folded his arms "Do you honestly believe he is going to contribute to that boys future after going to court?"  
  
"We'll work out the details later when we have a lawyer."  
  
"No you won't! Tampering with that boy's future is dangerous. Who will pay for that lawyer?"  
  
"Dad all I need is some information and moral support. Charles Maynard is doing something ethically wrong and I thought you would support me."  
  
"Lorelei Charles is a great asset to the company and a friend of mine. I do realise he is doing something wrong but you need to plan this out carefully. I am willing to give you information. Here it is." Richard handed Lorelei a folder with many pieces of paper.  
  
"Wow there's a lot here."  
  
"As I said Charles is an influential man." Richard replied the comment.  
  
"What do you know of him?" Lorelei asked as she sat in a soft leather armchair infront of the desk.  
  
"I know he's an excellent golfer and earns just a bit more than I."  
  
"Is there anything else beside his great arm swing?"  
  
"It should be all in there. But Cecil is his second wife."  
  
Lorelei looked on puzzled. "Cecil?"  
  
"Cecil is Charlie's mother. She was 12 years his junior when she married Charles. I believe it was to save the family fortune."  
  
"Wow do they still do that kind of stuff?"  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if Charles has some plans for Charlie."  
  
Lorelei thought for a moment is silence. "So why did his first wife leave him?"  
  
"All that is a bit fuzzy. The Maynard family covered that up pretty well so it may have been something ugly."  
  
"So something like a restraining order?"  
  
"Could be, but don't jump to conclusions. You could always find out."  
  
"I can't exactly steal a court file." Lorelei laughed at the thought.  
  
"What about talking to Cecil? Have you thought of that? She would bea key asset to your cause."  
  
"Would she say anything about Mr. Maynard?"  
  
"Perhaps, don't be tempted to obtain evidence or information illegally. Remember you can't use it in court."  
  
"So I gather these weren't illegally obtained?"  
  
"Heavens no!"  
  
Lorelei smiled. "Well then I guess I have enough." She patted the thick folder and stood up.  
  
"Just be careful. I don't want my daughter and granddaughter to be in a heated court case."  
  
Lorelei smiled as she clutched the precious information. "I'll be careful dad. I promise."  
  
Richard smiled weakly. "If you need help I can only offer it discreetly and only to a certain limit."  
  
Lorelei headed towards the door and saluted. "Don't worry Captain Gilmore, I'll lead the troops to victory!"  
  
Richard shook his head. "Be careful with the papers! Don't let anyone see them. Not even Rory."  
  
Lorelei nodded however curious as she clutched the folder to her chest  
  
* * *  
  
"Shit!" Jess cursed as he bolted up in bed. He looked around him not knowing for a moment where he was. However, he felt the warmth of a soft, foreign flesh pressed against him on the bed. Jess held his head that was now spinning in tight circular motions. He tried to remember what had happened. Nothing clear came to his mind. He slowly turned his head around to see the shape of a body next to him. He couldn't see anything but the dark shape as he squinted in the darkness. Shit. Did he just have sex with Rory? Lorelei would kill him. Not to mention Luke. Luke would probably cook him alive.  
  
Jess slowly reached the covers of the bed and lifted it.  
  
"Jess?" came the voice under the covers.  
  
"Shane?!" Jess almost yelled.  
  
Shane rubbed her eyes "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"What are you doing? What am I doing?"  
  
Shane smiled and leaned over to him. "We were making hot love."  
  
Jess pushed her away. "Wait I don't remember this. I couldn't of had sex with you. I said no when you invited me here."  
  
"So what you think I drugged you?" she asked groggily.  
  
Jess placed his hands on his face and peered at a dozen empty bottles on the floor.  
  
"You're joking right?" Jess asked.  
  
"What you didn't enjoy it? You don't' have to pretend just tell me."  
  
"I don't know I don't remember! I have a girlfriend!"  
  
Shane got up and walked over to the shelf opposite to the bed and seemed to be fixing something.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jess asked.  
  
"Fixing these CDs I hate it when they 're all in a neat pile."  
  
"I have a girlfirend! Oh shit."  
  
"A girlfriend who neglected you as I recall." Shane smirked.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Oh you were so good." Shane crooned.  
  
"You had better not tell Rory this!" Jess threatened.  
  
Shane giggled and placed her index finger to her lips. "I'm as silent as the grave." 


End file.
